


Una Passeggiata Sui Carboni Ardenti

by FelixRivers



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Go read the original too, Italian translation, Oh god it's a magna carta origin story, Posted with permission from the author, The plot kept growing, a bit dark, nothing descriptive though, oblique mentions of past abuse, strategic romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixRivers/pseuds/FelixRivers
Summary: Una serie di vignette largamente collegate con protagonisti Marian e Guy. Concordante con il canon fino a un certo punto. Potrebbe aver acquisito una trama. Traduzione Italiana di A Stroll Across Coals di sfiddy.





	1. Un Bel Giorno di Primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Stroll Across Coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299358) by [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy). 



> Author notes: Stavo cercando fluff e ho trovato angst. Mentre le mie altre storie languono, ho guardato un nuovo show e mi è scappata la mano... ed ha riempito quattro pagine nel mio quaderno appunti sulle trame.  
> Note del traduttore: mi sono innamorato di questa storia al primo capitolo, e ve la propongo in italiano con il benestare di sfiddy. Spero di riuscire a rendere omaggio ad una delle mie fanfiction preferite!

Il padre di Marian era uso passare la maggior parte dei suoi giorni a Nottingham presenziando ad incontri inutili. Uomini dalla testa grigia, vestiti di tutto punto, che non facevano altro che guardarsi da un capo all’altro del tavolo oppure in fila, ascoltando impotenti le lamentele delle persone e degli altri.  
  
Davvero signorile, pensava attraversando il mercato, seguita alla lontana dalla sua guardia. Il bel tempo aveva fatto ritorno di colpo, e le bancarelle avevano messo in mostra i primi delicati prodotti della primavera. Anche se le mancavano i sapori ricchi ed i colori dell’estate, aspettava con impazienza i pasti arricchiti da erbe fresche e verdure dolciamare.  
  
Marian si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle. A proposito di amarezza...  
  
“Lady Marian!” La voce dello sceriffo tagliò corti i suoi pensieri. “Unitevi a noi, volete? Gisbourne ed io stavamo giusto osservando il bell’andamento del mercato.”  
  
Con una riverenza molto spicciola, Marian congedò la propria guardia e si incamminò verso una bancarella che esponeva cipollotti e funghi. Questo genere di conversazioni era complicato, e doveva giocarsele con molta attenzione. Se avesse offerto troppo a Guy lo sceriffo ne avrebbe approfittato. Se si fosse piegata allo sceriffo Robin sarebbe stato compromesso. Se avesse respinto Guy avrebbe danneggiato la delicata tregua che concedeva un po’ di respiro a lei e a suo padre. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se Guy non fosse stato un rozzo delinquente.  
  
“La primavera è stata gentile finora,” replicò, spostando lo sguardo su Guy. “Non siete d’accordo, Sir Guy?”  
  
Guy annuì rigido. “I pagamenti delle tasse sono regolari, mia signora.”  
  
Marian soppresse un sospiro e mantenne il sorriso, individuando su un’altra bancarella dei preziosi boccioli, pronti a sbocciare di lì a un giorno. “Certamente troverete i fiori e gli alberi da poco germogliati di vostro gradimento?”  
  
Guy seguì il suo sguardo. “Posso essere… colorati.”  
  
Lo Sceriffo roteò gli occhi. “Gisborne, i tuoi modi da cascamorto mi annoiano. Vai a controllare che le guardie siano in orario e compra qualcosa per la signorina, prima che io debba ascoltare la tua opinione sull’intero calendario.”  
  
A Marian non sfuggì il momento di esitazione nella postura di Guy. Anche se la sua presenza era poco incisiva, non aveva voglia di andarsene. Le rivolse un inchino e andò a compiere i propri doveri, lasciandola a camminare con lo sceriffo.  
  
Un ragazzino gli scorrazzò accanto, intento a giocare con un cane energico che inseguiva una palla masticata. Il bambino stava per lanciare la palla quando vide lo Sceriffo, poi si girò e corse giù per la strada acciottolata nella direzione opposta a loro.  
  
“Sapete niente di cani, Lady Marian?” le chiese improvvisamente lo Sceriffo.  
  
“Mio padre ha allevato dei cani da caccia a suo tempo, ma non posso dire di saperne molto, mio Signore.”  
  
“Ah, cuccioli per svago e gioco. No, intendo cani da guardia. Sapete qualcosa sui cani da guardia?”  
  
Marian rivolse uno sguardo allo Sceriffo. “No, mio Signore. Non ne so nulla.”  
  
Lo Sceriffo si sfregò le mani. “Ah, vedete, a suo tempo ne allevavo. Si tratta di un’arte, vedete, conoscere il modo esatto di romperli e ricostruirli, come argilla da modellare.”  
  
Marian si bloccò. “Avete detto, ‘romperli’?”  
  
“Certamente.” Lo Sceriffo continuò a camminare e Marian dovette sbrigarsi a muoversi. “Vedete, ci vuole davvero tanto lavoro per far accettare correttamente il collare e la catena ad un cane. Ora, potrebbero anche volerci mesi per una cagna particolarmente testarda. Ne avevo una che ho dovuto tenere a digiuno in gabbia per quasi un anno. E sapete cosa ho ottenuto dopo?”  
  
Lo Sceriffo si girò verso Marian e scrutò il suo viso in cerca di una risposta, avvicinandosi abbastanza da farle sentire il suo fiato fetido.  
  
Marian deglutì, faticando a farsi uscire la voce. “Che cosa?”  
  
Lui rise trionfante ed arraffò un dolcetto da una bancarella. “Era il cane da guardia più diligente che io abbia mai visto. Mi bastava fischiarle un comando e lei sapeva già cosa fare. Dovevo tenerla affamata però, un calcetto qua e là, ma era la migliore che avessi mai creato.”  
  
L’acido minacciò di risalire in gola a Marian. “Le mie congratulazioni.”  
  
“Un vero peccato però. Un giorno mi morse. Ci vollero tre guardie per abbatterla, e una perse la mano.”  
  
Marian sussultò.  
  
“Il fatto, vedete, è che un buon cane da guardia non è semplicemente rotto, è rovinato. Non ci si può più fidare. Ho smesso di allevarli dopo quell’evento. Sarà stato quanto, quasi diciotto anni fa? Non mi ricordo. Ho trovato altre distrazioni, ovviamente.” Ghignò e diede un morso al dolcetto. Le briciole gli rimasero attaccate alle labbra mentre masticava.  
  
Marian rabbrividì nonostante il bel tempo, e si chiese come aveva fatto una giornata tanto bella a trasformarsi in questo. Desiderò possedere la calma di suo padre e fece appello a tutte le parole sagge che le avesse mai offerto.  
  
“Vi sentite poco bene, Lady Marian?” La prese in giro lo Sceriffo. “Dovrei chiamarvi un medico, oppure si tratta di un problema specifico del vostro… genere?”  
  
Lei respirò col naso, approfittando dell’aria fresca per scacciare la presenza dello sceriffo. “Sono perfettamente in salute. Solamente un brivido.”  
  
Mentre ritornavano sui sentieri che riconducevano al castello, Marian e lo Sceriffo videro Guy che si avvicinava. Teneva qualcosa di piccolo tra le mani.  
  
“Ah, Gisborne, da questa parte.”  
  
Guy rivolse un lieve sorriso a Marian. Se non lo avesse conosciuto bene le sarebbe quasi sembrato… emozionato?  
  
“Te la sei presa comoda, vero? Stavo quasi per mandare una pattuglia a cercarti. Oh, forse potresti aiutarmi a determinare una cosa.”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Da quanto sei al mio servizio?”  
  
Guy si bloccò con le mani ancora chiuse sull’oggetto. “Ah, sono quasi diciotto anni, mio Signore.”  
  
Marian strinse i denti, la mente le galoppava. _Diciotto anni. Mio Dio…_  
  
Lo Sceriffo fece un suono annoiato. “Orbene, quale gingillo hai trovato per Lady Marian? Vediamo per cosa dovrai scusarti.”  
  
Guy portò le mani in avanti ed iniziò ad aprire un dito alla volta. Per ciascun dito che si sollevava, Marian vide dei piccoli abbagli di colore pallido, reso più brillante dal contrasto con la pelle nera. Quando le mani di lui furono completamente aperte lei aveva già fatto un passo in avanti verso l’oggetto.  
  
Guy le porse la sua offerta. “È la prima dell’anno.”  
  
Marian prese il piccolo fiore. Poteva sembrare rachitico, ma era una piccola rosa perfetta, aperta a metà e tremante tra le sue mani.  
  
Lo sceriffo sbuffò. “Lo avranno detto a tutti i giovanotti che cercavano di-” alzò un sopracciglio verso Marian. “Cercavano di guadagnarsi dei _favori_.”  
  
Marian scelse il silenzio. Piuttosto che pungolare lo sceriffo, fece scivolare la propria mano sotto il gomito di Guy, e si assicurò di inalare la fragranza e sorridere per fargli sapere quanto fosse soddisfatta.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto giocare con molta attenzione, per evitare che un altro cane da guardia fosse abbattuto.  
  
...


	2. Corridoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian interagisce con Guy, poi con Robin, poi di nuovo con Guy. Questo castello deve avere parecchi corridoi.

La luce del tardo pomeriggio si stagliava a fasci sui calici di peltro e sui piatti pieni di ricercati bocconcini che nessuno stava mangiando. Marian sospirò e rimase in silenzio mentre gli uomini riuniti intorno al tavolo parlavano incessantemente senza dire quasi nulla.

“Il nostro Principe ha richiesto una consegna anticipata degli oneri da noi dovuti, miei Signori,” annunciò Vaisey. “Dobbiamo assicurarci di proteggere la strada su cui viaggiano. Non vorremmo deluderlo di nuovo, non è vero?”

Sì azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo alle spalle di Vaisey. Di solito non lo faceva. Più che probabilmente, avrebbe trovato Guy fisso in posizione, che la guardava a sua volta.

Ma non oggi. Oggi oscillava di tanto in tanto, come se vi fosse una forte brezza. Era esausto. Marian era certa che non si fosse fermato a riposare per tutto il giorno.

“Mio Signore Sceriffo,” iniziò uno degli uomini, “non c’è modo che io possa fornire gli uomini necessari a mettere in sicurezza un tale convoglio. E le mie strade hanno bisogno di essere riparate dopo le inondazioni primaverili.”

Durante una passeggiata, Marian aveva avuto l’occasione di udire gli incarichi che erano stati assegnati a Guy. Gli era stato chiesto di correre da un capo del dominio di Nottingham all’altro, e poi di nuovo. Messaggi da inviare, piani da organizzare, risposte da portare indietro. A sentirne parlare sembrava che avesse galoppato per metà della giornata.

“Ci sono stati dei banditi in attività nelle foreste presso le mie terre, mio Signore. Non posso certamente garantire la sicurezza dei pagamenti.”

Guy si inclinò lievemente, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra con una smorfia. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Marian per un brevissimo istante prima che un altro uomo prendesse la parola.

“Lo stesso vale per le mie terre, mio Signore.”

Eruppe una cacofonia simile a quella degli uccellini all’alba e Marian notò il sorrisetto di avvertimento di Vaisey. Picchiettò leggermente sulla spalla del padre.

“Se possibile, miei signori, potrei esporre un suggerimento?”

Vaisey impose il silenzio con un gesto compiaciuto. “Prego, Sir Edward. La scena è vostra.”

Marian colse Sir Guy scuotere leggermente la testa e sbattere gli occhi. Una serva passò di lì con una brocca e Marian la fermò per il braccio prima che uscisse.

“Prepara un pasto sostanzioso per Sir Guy e fallo portare nel suo ufficio tra un’ora.”

La ragazza annuì. “Sì, mia Signora.”

Sir Edward si alzò in piedi e prese la parola. “Se, miei cari amici, nessuno di noi vuole portare il peso della responsabilità, allora forse dovremmo dividerci il rischio in modo equo? Se un carro attraversasse le terre di ciascuno di noi alla stessa ora dello stesso giorno, allora il rischio sarebbe condiviso da tutti noi.”

Vaisey scosse la testa. “Ma questo farà sì che perdiamo certamente almeno un vagone, Sir Edward. E se invece spedissimo tutti i carri, e solo due trasportassero l’oro, hmm? Ha! Già mi piace.”

Guy batté le palpebre lentamente. Avrebbe comunque dovuto incontrarsi con i suoi uomini per predisporre le scorte per tutti i convogli.

“E, per questo eccellente suggerimento, Sir Edward, le vostre terre ospiteranno uno di questi. Non è forse un onore, portare i nostri rispetti al Principe Giovanni?”

Marian rabbrividì. La minaccia era stata fatta.

I piani furono definiti in dettaglio e dopo altri tre quarti d’ora l’incontro si concluse. Marian si dileguò dalla stanza più rapidamente che poteva e si incamminò per i corridoi, attraverso le sale, fino ad una serie di magazzini inutilizzati.

“Marian!”

Corse verso la voce. “Robin!”

“Ci sono dei piani? Ho sentito parlare di carri pieni d’oro destinati al Principe Giovanni.”

Marian annuì. “Sì, ma solo due trasporteranno il tesoro.”

“Ah! Quali?”

Rimase in silenzio un momento, mordendosi il labbro in un punto già tormentato. “So di uno soltanto, e devo chiederti di non farlo.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Passerà attraverso Knighton. Se tu lo attacchi, sapranno che l’informazione è fuoriuscita. Ci metterà ulteriormente in pericolo, e temo che ci sarebbero ripercussioni sui nostri mezzadri.”

“Sai che ridistribuisco il denaro al popolo,” sbuffò Robin, “ed io so che sei in grado di gestire Guy.”

Marian gli strinse il braccio attraverso il mantello. “Non devi farlo. Ti ho dato tutto quello che posso, ora devo chiederti di non metterci in pericolo.”

Robin sospirò. “Non ho abbastanza uomini per seguire tutti i convogli.”

“Scegline uno o due, e fai una scommessa. Ti divertiresti.”

Robin si accigliò. “Io non scommetto sulle vite dei miei uomini.”

“Allora non scommettere sulla mia. Devo andare.”

Robin provò a trattenerla. “Parla ancora un po’ con me. Ho bisogno di sapere che sei al sicuro!”

Marian ritirò il braccio. A sua difesa, Robin non provò a bloccarla ulteriormente. “Sto abbastanza bene, ma devo stare attenta ed anche tu dovresti. Vai!”

Con un vorticare di lana grezza, Robin era sparito. Marian ripercorse i propri passi verso le sale principali del castello.

Le torce erano state accese, e la luce giocava a danzare scabrosamente con l’oscurità lungo le mura di pietra, creando angoli e nicchie lungo i corridoi che conducevano all’ufficio di Guy. Spesso le guardie si nascondevano in questi spazi vuoti, indubbiamente istruite da lui stesso. Si facevano sempre da parte per lei.

Lo fecero anche quella sera. La fila di uomini in uniforme nera si scostò da lei mentre camminava verso l’ufficio di Guy, ed uno di essi si sporse ad annunciarla, per poi uscire subito dopo, facendo un cenno netto affinché gli altri lo seguissero.

Marian si affacciò alla porta. “Sir Guy?”

“Entrate.”

Era circondato da mappe arrotolate frettolosamente e pesanti registri, ma di fronte a lui era posato un vassoio con una ciotola fumante di stufato, mezza pagnotta, e una mela. Si alzò in piedi, ed il tovagliolo di lino che aveva in mano era già macchiato.

“Devo ringraziare voi per questo?”

Marian si permise un lieve sorriso. “Sembravate stanco al consiglio.” Sembrava persino più stanco, nonostante l’alzata di spalle con cui cercò di rassicurarla.

“Vi unireste a me?”

“Non ho fame.”

Gli occhi di lui vagarono per un momento. “Del vino, allora?”

Sentì le parole formarsi sulla sua lingua, riempirle la bocca. Erano sul punto di spiccare il volo quando notò la sua espressione. Calore, gratitudine. Una disperazione discreta.

C’è un limite al numero di volte in cui si può dire di no.

Marian si avvicinò. “Sì, vi ringrazio. Lo gradisco.” Si accomodò nella sedia presso la scrivania di lui e lo osservò armeggiare, scegliere il calice migliore ed odorare il vino, per assicurarsi che non fosse andato a male. Accettò il calice, permettendo alla sua mano di attardarsi sopra quella di lui, sperando contro ogni logica di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

…

Mentre Marian sorseggiava il secondo bicchiere, Guy tagliò una fetta di mela e gliela porse sulla punta del coltello. Il succo percolava lungo la lama scintillante. Marian liberò lo spicchio e lo morse. Era perfettamente dolce.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila. Grazie per la gentile accoglienza.


	3. Servizi

Sir Edward rivolse un cenno al curato e percorse le familiari pietre della cappella di Knighton. Cercò con le dita il solco irregolare che aveva individuato in una colonna all’età di nove anni, che sin da quei giorni ogni volta non mancava di sfiorare.

Lo aveva fatto persino il giorno in cui aveva seppellito sua moglie. Senza pensarci, le sue dita avevano cercato il consueto conforto di quella scanalatura.

La testa di Marian, velata e china accanto al lui, gli era di conforto in questi tempi bui. Da tempo ormai sapeva che lei non si sarebbe sposata qui come lui, ma a Locksley.

Nonostante tutto, lo avrebbe fatto comunque.

Sir Edward accompagnò Marian ad inchinarsi, osservando le sue preghiere silenziose. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di ciascuna di esse.

Negli anni il curato era divenuto un caro amico. Un uomo che supervisiona le tante gioie e dolori di un gregge finirà, col tempo, per farne parte. Padre Mayson accudiva i bisognosi e allo stesso tempo manteneva le sue prudenti alleanze.

I malati ed i feriti trovavano sempre conforto, e non veniva fatta alcuna domanda.

Uno sguardo rapido alle sue spalle. Pelle nera.

Sir Edward chinò la testa e pregò che la messa fosse breve.

…

Marian si aggiustò il velo e prese il braccio di Sir Edward una volta fuori dalla chiesa. Non avevano percorso neanche dieci passi dalla soglia che il cavaliere che li attendeva smontò da cavallo.

“Mio signore, un messaggio.”

Edward prese il frammento e lo lesse. Marian attese incuriosita.

“Più tardi avremo un ospite. Sir Guy si fermerà da noi sulla strada per Locksley.”

Tolse gli spilli dal velo, il volto imperscrutabile come quando era ancora coperto. “Parlerò al cuoco. Si aspetterà ospitalità.” Diede un’occhiata verso gli alberi.

Edward annuì, ma posò la mano sulla spalla di Marian. “Non rischiare. Lo avvertirò io.”

Lei annuì. “Per favore.” Marian gli rivolse un sorriso tremante e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di incamminarsi sul sentiero che l’avrebbe riportata al maniero.

Edward chinò la testa e ritornò in chiesa.

Un passo leggero risuonò al suo fianco. “Sir Edward, qualcosa non va?”

“No, Padre. Sento di aver bisogno di pregare, e le pietre mi sono di conforto.”

Padre Mayson annuì con attenzione. “Certamente. Manterrò le candele accese.”

Attraversando nuovamente la soglia, Sir Edward arrotolò il frammento fino a ridurlo a un tubicino. Quando passò accanto alla colonna, fece scorrere la mano lungo l’antica scanalatura. Quando si chinò, le sue mani erano vuote.  
…

La luce del camino donava un bagliore rosa alle guance di Marian, e quegli occhi brillanti, proprio come quelli di sua madre, danzavano ogni volta che sorrideva. Sir Edward era conscio del suo conflitto -- combattuta tra la sua fedeltà, la sua educazione, il suo senso di legittima ira, ed ora anche dalla sua nascente comprensione del gioco che la circondava. Non era un conflitto tanto bianco e nero come taluni avrebbero voluto farle credere.

Voleva lavorare dall’interno. Non si poteva essere più all’interno del cerchio di così.

Sir Edward sospirò. Marian faceva già tante buone azioni, ma avrebbe potuto fare di più. Vi erano stati abbinamenti peggiori, anche se al momento non gliene veniva in mente nessuno.

Lei sognava ancora la vita che avrebbe potuto avere. Sir Edward glielo invidiava. Molti dei suoi sogni erano morti anni fa. Morti e sepolti nel terreno attorno alla cappella.

Sir Guy guardava Marian nello stesso modo in cui lui si immaginava di guardare sua moglie un tempo. Persino il Re avrebbe potuto passargli accanto, e non avrebbe ricevuto la metà dell’attenzione che Guy dedicava a Marian. 

“Sir Guy?” Sir Edward gli porse il fiasco. Guy lo prese ed ignorò il proprio bicchiere.

“Marian, posso?”

Lei gli permise di riempirle il bicchiere con il vino annacquato. Non troppo annacquato, aveva assicurato Sir Edward.

Marian bramava l’avventura, ma morire di fame nei boschi e sfuggire a malapena al cappio non era ciò che augurava a sua figlia. Non le augurava in particolar modo neanche questo, ma Sir Edward non poteva certo richiamare il Re presso il suo trono, così come non poteva far tornare indietro il tempo.

Edward si scusò, adducendo la colpa alla sua età con un cenno delicato verso il fiasco. Guy non avrebbe perso tempo ad avvicinarsi a Marian, forse avrebbe persino messo alla prova il suo poco rifinito fascino con dei sussurri lievi al suo orecchio.

Dopo aver badato ai propri bisogni (dopotutto stava invecchiando), Sir Edward indugiò, affacciandosi alla finestra e controllando gli uomini che facevano il proprio dovere. Un uomo gironzolava lì intorno, rimanendo sempre nei pressi ma al riparo nell’ombra.

Sir Edward si fermò a fargli un cenno, poi rientrò. Chiuse la porta e, attraverso un vetro, osservò l’uomo attardarsi per un momento di più prima di sparire nell’oscurità.

Quando tornò nel salone, Sir Guy non incombeva su sua figlia come Edward temeva, piuttosto era seduto su uno sgabello accanto a lei, quietamente assorbito dai discorsi di lei. Sir Edward trattenne un saluto e si ritirò silenziosamente, deciso ad aspettare qualche minuto ancora. 

Nessuno di questi uomini era quello che avrebbe voluto per sua figlia, non più. I tempi li avevano cambiati tutti. Il meglio che un padre potesse dare a sua figlia era la tranquillità - cibo, rifugio e sicurezza. Avrebbe dovuto farsi furba per essere contenta, ma Edward avrebbe potuto riposare sapendo che sarebbe stata mantenuta.

Edward azzardò un altro sguardo nel salone. Guy fece scivolare al polso di Marian un bracciale delicato e le baciò la mano. Forse quell’uomo era un bruto, ma era un bruto che venerava sua figlia. C’era ben di peggio che un padre poteva desiderare.


	4. Arresti Domiciliari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.: Questo capitolo ha richiesto molta considerazione. Guy è un disastro. Qui non è un eroe romantico. Lavora con quello che ha (che è onesto, anche se talvolta inquietante).  
> Non fraintendetemi, amo leggere un bell'arco narrativo di redenzione dedicato a lui. Amo vederlo scritto in modo sensuale, ma è come lui vorrebbe essere, non necessariamente com’è.

Le pietre del focolare erano fredde. Aveva ignorato il fuoco prima di gettarsi sul letto. Noncurante.

(Nessuna ragione per curarsene.)

Sir Guy non aveva previsto di alzarsi tanto presto, ma lo schioccare di redini ed il cambio della guardia sotto le finestre della sua stanza fece sì che un ulteriore riposo avrebbe dovuto attendere. Si sciolse i nodi dalle spalle, si spruzzò dell’acqua in faccia e si preparò ad affrontare la giornata.

Si era a malapena vestito quando iniziarono i primi insistenti colpi alla porta.

“Avanti.”

Un soldato scarmigliato si fece avanti e gli porse un elenco. “Mio signore, il rapporto della nottata.”

“Grazie. Porta la tua squadra alle cucine e poi vai a dormire.”

“Sì, mio signore.”

Guy fece una smorfia leggendo l’elenco. Prima fosse riuscito ad essere in ufficio oggi, meglio sarebbe stato.

L’eco dei suoi passi pesanti lo precedeva, separando l’ammasso di stanchi soldati incolonnati.

“Non bloccate i corridoi,” abbaiò Guy. “Andate a lavorare.”

I soldati si dispersero, lasciando solo il suo manipolo privato. Le due guardie alla porta allungarono le mani verso le maniglie, Guy si fermò e indicò le stanze all’interno. Entrambi annuirono, sbloccarono i ferri ed aprirono la porta. Guy raddrizzò la schiena ed entrò.

“Gisborne, mio caro, confido che tu abbia dormito bene?” Vaisey era seduto nella sedia di Guy, alla sua scrivania, e giocherellava con uno dei suoi pugnali.

“Abbastanza bene, mio signore.”

“Meraviglioso. Confido che tu abbia visto il rapporto da Knighton?”

Guy resistette alla tentazione di spostare il proprio peso da una gamba all’altra. “Lo ho visto.”

“Allora ti delizierà sapere che mi sono preso la libertà di triplicare le pattuglie per il mese prossimo.” Vaisey si stava pulendo le unghie con il pugnale d’argento di Guy.

Sir Edward si sarebbe sentito umiliato e Marian sarebbe stata furiosa. Cristo, sarebbe stata furiosa.

“Siamo certi di avere abbastanza guardie?”

Vaisey si mostrò scandalizzato. “Quando si tratta della tua promessa, Gisborne, non possiamo badare a spese.” Si alzò in piedi all’improvviso. “Ho chiesto a Sir Edward di recarsi qui prima dell’incontro del concilio. Tu sarai qui per aiutarmi a riferire le altre buone notizie.”

Guy deglutì. Gli occhi acuti di Vaisey colsero il movimento e sorrise. Guy avrebbe dovuto stare più attento. “Quali buone notizie, mio signore?”

Vaisey fece il giro della scrivania lentamente, facendosi girare il pugnale su un dito. “Non possiamo permettere che la tua sposa e suo padre siano alla mercé di ruffiani, traditori, e ladri, non trovi?” Afferrò il pugnale per l’impugnatura e ne picchiettò la punta contro lo sterno di Guy.

Guy non trasalì. Era abituato a questi giochi.

“Andrò in pattuglia io stesso,” si offrì Guy.

“Oh no, caro ragazzo. Tu mi servi qui e, beh… penso che la tua piccola lady avrà bisogno di compagnia, hmm?” Vaisey incastrò il pugnale tra le fibbie metalliche del corpetto di pelle di Guy e gli diede una pacca sul petto, poi si chinò verso il suo orecchio. “Non vogliamo che sua signoria manchi di compagnia, non è vero, Gisborne?”

Il respiro di Vaisey era umido. Le mura di pietra grigia non offrivano alcun rifugio.

“Fatti trovare nella sala grande tra due ore. Non tardare.”

Fischiettando, Vaisey lasciò l’ufficio e se ne passeggiò via.

Quando osò farlo, Guy rimosse il pugnale decorato dal suo corpetto di pelle e si sedette alla scrivania. Lo spigolo di legno pesante era rovinato da una serie di graffi ed incavi appena fatti. Sospirò e mise mano alla cote.

…

Attraverso le finestre che davano sull’entrata principale, Marian sembrava portare stancamente una parte troppo grande del peso di suo padre uscendo dalla carrozza. Il suo carico non poteva che aumentare.

(Avrebbe portato quel carico al posto suo).

La scorta prese i loro bagagli e li portò dentro. Prima di giungere alle loro stanze, i bauli sarebbero stati aperti e controllati come desiderava Vaisey.

Guy stesso li avrebbe controllati. Non avrebbe permesso ai suoi uomini di mettere le zampe sulle cose di lei.

La stanza di Sir Edward fu portata in una delle stanze piccole. Stanze che di norma erano assegnate agli ospiti che sarebbero rimasti solo per una notte. Aveva poco più dei suoi abiti da notte ed una camicia di riserva.

Guy chiamò una cameriera. “Fa’ sì che i suoi abiti siano appesi e pronti.”

Camminò fino alla stanza di Marian, ed il suo umore si rabbuiò istantaneamente.

“Ragazza!”

La cameriera si corse dentro. “Sì, mio signore?”

“Porta qui delle lenzuola migliori. Voglio il fuoco acceso e dei fiori sul tavolo. Dì a una delle mie guardie di portare qui uno dei miei stendardi.” Le indicò la porta e lei corse via come se la stesse inseguendo.

Guy si tolse i guanti. La sua borsa era di pelle color crema, con fibbie resistenti rese luccicanti dal prolungato utilizzo. Aveva passato fin troppe notti in questo posto abietto. (E ve ne avrebbe passate molte, molte altre).

Avrebbe potuto darle un nuovo posto in cui stare. Lontano da qui. Lontano dalle continue urla, dal clangore delle spade, da Vaisey e dal nero. Dai peccati e dai sussurri; dalla sporcizia e dal declino. 

Sganciò le fibbie ed aprì la borsa. Una camicia da notte, di lino pallido. Guy passò il dito sui fiori ricamati lungo il colletto, quasi aspettandosi che marcissero (il suo tocco era putrido). La stese sul letto.

C’erano due abiti. Uno di lana fine, un abito da viaggio. Le cuciture le avrebbero accarezzato il corpo, ma era così disadorno da sembrare scarno. Le avrebbe comprato sete di qualsiasi colore ma la prima sarebbe stata del colore dei suoi occhi.

L’altro abito lo fece fermare per un momento. Non era il tipo di abito che si indossava per stare comode. La stoffa gli scivolò tra le dita, luccicante nella luce di metà mattinata. Forse quella sera si sarebbe seduta accanto a lui, avrebbe riempito il vestito, gli avrebbe posato la mano sul braccio.

Voci nel corridoio. Guy si scosse e finì di perquisire la borsa. Due chemise (giocherellò con una manica sfilacciata e si chiese se lei facesse lo stesso), dei corsetti, i suoi oggetti da toilette, niente che Vaisey avesse bisogno di sapere (ma lui memorizzò tutto).

La cameriera riapparve con i fiori, seguita da un’altra con le lenzuola e lo stendardo. Guy aveva dieci minuti per raggiungere la sala, quindi rivolse loro un cenno ed un grugnito e le lasciò a lavorare. 

…

Vaisey salutò Sir Edward, emanando fasulla comprensione.

“Mio Signore, accettate le mie umili scuse per l’aumento delle forze nelle vostre terre. Ci sono stati fin troppi incidenti e dobbiamo assicurare la vostra sicurezza e,” lo sceriffo accarezzò la guancia di Marian. “Non possiamo rischiare il fiore di queste contee.”

Marian si rifiutò di sussultare, e Guy serrò la mascella così forte che gli fecero male i denti.

“Mio signore Sceriffo, le mie terre sembrano un campo militare e non possiamo far pascolare così tanti cavalli senza danneggiare le colture.”

Guy non prestò attenzione al discorso. Stava osservando Marian. Lei scrutò il viso di lui, ricambiandone lo sguardo. Uno sguardo verso suo padre e lo sceriffo. Guy scosse la testa (questa non era una discussione che si poteva vincere).

“Apprezzo la vostra preoccupazione, ma Nottingham farà tutto il possibile per proteggere le vostre terre da furti e malvagità.

Sir Edward sospirò. “Non c’è niente che possiamo fare? Non posso permettere che il villaggio porti questo pose.”

Lo sguardo di Marian tornò su Guy con uno scatto. Lui sbatté gli occhi ed abbassò lo sguardo (perdonami).

(Accettami).

Vaisey si picchiettò il mento con un dito. “Beh, noi… potremmo… hmm…”

Guy resistette alla tentazione di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Forse, Sir Edward.”

“Sì?” Il vecchio sciocco balzò nella sua stessa prigione.

“Se, per esempio, noi andassimo a spostare le cose che forse stanno attirando i banditi verso le vostre terre in un luogo più sicuro?” Vaisey aveva sempre avuto il gusto del drammatico.

“Signor Sceriffo, noi siamo rispettabili,” esitò Edward. “Tuttavia non siamo un casato estremamente facoltoso.”

La lingua di Vaisey sporse dalle sue labbra per un attimo, come ad assaporare il suo successo. “Oh, Sir Edward. La mia preoccupazione riguarda strettamente la sicurezza vostra e di vostra figlia. Non permetterò ad alcuna minaccia di avvicinarsi alla promessa sposa di Gisborne.”

Edward si congelò. Gli animali in trappola sanno quando smettere di lottare. Marian tornò a guardare Guy, disperata.

(Sono in trappola tanto quanto te. Lascia che io ti liberi.)

“Gisborne, Sir Edward ed io dobbiamo discutere le disposizioni e poi recarci al consiglio. Prendi Lady Marian e trova delle stanze adatte ad una permanenza più lunga, hmm?”

...

Guy provò ad attenuare i suoi passi. Accanto ai passi leggeri di Marian sembrava una bestia scalpitante.

Non ci riuscì.

“Non ho avuto niente a che fare con tutto questo.”

“Lo so.” La sua voce era ferro. Il suo collo troppo rigido.

Le chiavi erano in uno scrigno nel suo ufficio, ciascuna annotata in un registro che lui stesso manteneva. Non c’era una sola porta aperta nel castello senza che lui lo sapesse. Le cameriere ed i facchini avevano le chiavi degli spazi domestici, ma tutti firmavano il registro e restituivano i loro portachiavi a fine giornata.

Mentre si avvicinavano, le guardie aprirono le porte. Guy si fece da parte per far entrare Marian per prima, poi si sporse verso una guarda. “Nessuno può entrare finché non saremo usciti.”

Le porte si chiusero e Guy bloccò la serratura, subito andando ad aprire lo scrigno delle chiavi e considerando le stanze.

“Vostro padre può avere una stanza con un buon focolare, e lascerò istruzioni affinché sia sempre acceso. Non permetterò che prenda freddo.”

Marian percorse la stanza a grandi passi. “Bene.”

“Volete molte finestre? Le stanze migliori ne hanno più di una.”

Lei fissò la porta. “Non mi importa.”

A Guy non piacque il modo in cui lo stava dicendo. Non era come suo padre, non sarebbe congelata. Gli occhi di Marian si fecero più grandi. Si tirò indietro i capelli e si strofinò le mani. Respirava veloce, si piegò e poggiò le mani sul tavolo, prendendo aria.

Con un colpo secco, il suo palmo si schiantò sul legno lucido. Sussultò, tenendosi la mano che si stava rapidamente arrossando.

“Marian,” disse Guy dolcemente. Lei non lo sentì.

Marian si allontanò dalla scrivania e diede un calcio a uno sgabello, ribaltandolo. Spinse un armadietto e colpì un muro, respirando sempre più velocemente e rumorosamente. Spedì uno scudo sul pavimento con clangore.

Guy soffriva per lei . Conosceva quella frustrazione, l’indegnità, le bugie (così tante bugie) e la rabbia inutile che pretendeva che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nutrisse quel bruciore. Il dolore aiutava. Lo sapeva.

Fu quando la vide formare un pugno. Fu quello il momento. Puntò a quelle mura di pietra umide e vuote.

Quando fece partire il pugno, lui le afferrò la mano, sfruttando il movimento per portarsela faccia a faccia. Si portò il pugno di lei al petto.

“No. Ti farai male.”

“Non mi importa!” Aveva la voce infiammata.

(A me importa.)

“Alla pietra importa ancora meno. Ti romperai la mano.”

Marian si liberò dalla sua presa. Era rossa di rabbia, tanto che tremava mentre percorreva la stanza. Aveva bisogno di scaricarsi, di farla uscire dal suo corpo o sarebbe impazzita.

“Colpiscimi.”

Si fermò. “Cosa?”

Guy le si avvicinò. “Se hai bisogno di colpire qualcosa, colpisci me. Posso sopportarlo. Non mi ferirai.”

Marian sbatté le palpebre. “Ma vi farò _male_ ,” lo schernì. Non la aveva mai vista così.

Guy scrollò le spalle e si preparò all’impatto.

…

La tempesta era passata. Marian era appoggiata a lui e singhiozzava sul suo petto, stringendo i lividi freschi che gli si stavano formando sui fianchi. La rabbia era passata, e quando avesse visto che poteva renderla felice, lo avrebbe guardato con più gentilezza. Magari persino con affetto.

Lui le baciò la fronte e le sistemò i capelli ed il vestito. A Guy non piacque il modo docile in cui lo seguì verso la nuova stanza (i fiori erano già lì), ma non si oppose quando lui ordinò alla cameriera di prepararle un bagno.

“Domani mi recherò a Knighton e porterò le vostre cose.” Le diede un bacio sulla guancia. “Cenerete con me stasera?”

Lei annuì, poi sospirò con un tremito.

Un giorno avrebbe lenito il suo dolore in modi migliori, ma fino ad allora avrebbe preso qualsiasi cosa lei volesse dargli. Persino i suoi abusi. (Posso sopportarlo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.T.: Davvero, questo capitolo è... difficile. Lo è stato anche per me tradurlo, l'intensità dei sentimenti è palpabile. Spero di aver reso almeno un minimo di giustizia all'originale.


	5. Alla Finestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menestrelli in visita

Lo sbatacchiare dei carri e le voci dei lavoratori risuonarono attraverso la finestra di Marian. Avrebbe dovuto essere emozionata; questo era il primo svago da quando si era trovata ad essere una prigioniera gentilmente trattenute. Invece, la sua colazione si stava raffreddando mentre lei riservava il suo appetito indifferente al banchetto in programma ed i suoi sensi attenuati al nuovo guardaroba.

Non era uno spettacolo elaborato, una semplice troupe di menestrelli diretti in luoghi più grandiosi, ansiosi di essere rifocillati a dovere per il viaggio. Tuttavia, gran parte della città di Nottingham sarebbe venuta a vedere. Marian si era a malapena avventurata fuori dalle sue stanze e non aveva incontrato nessuno se non suo padre da quando era iniziato il confino, e attendeva impaziente che arrivasse la musica. 

Non era certa, tuttavia, di attendere impaziente anche la compagnia. Vaisey aveva messo in chiaro che sarebbe stata un’ospite d’onore, il che significava che la sua presenza sarebbe stata obbligatoria e lui stesso sarebbe stato nei paraggi tutto il tempo.

Il che significava che Sir Guy sarebbe stato nei paraggi tutto il tempo.

Il pensiero la fece sentire stretta nella propria pelle. Sospirò e cercò appoggio contro la parete di pietra. Era più calda rispetto a quando erano iniziati i suoi giorni al castello. La primavera aveva respinto gli ultimi brividi serali e si spingeva verso il caldo abbraccio della prima estate, riempiendo fino all’orlo il mercato con verdure delicate e frutta asprigna. Una ricca dolcezza era prossima.

Marian si diede una scossa. L’abito rosso no, non era adatto all’orario. Il marrone era troppo spento per una festa, e dopo aver passato tanto tempo al chiuso il verde l’avrebbe fatta sembrare malata. Vista la bella giornata si rifiutava di indossare qualcosa che la coprisse dal collo al polso, il che lasciava solo l’abito blu e quello rosa.

Quello rosa era più leggero, e si sarebbe adattato bene alla stagione. Le avrebbe anche donato un certo bagliore, poiché era così pallido da ricordare il cuore di una rosa appena sbocciata.

Quando giunse la cameriera, Marian era pronta.

…

Vaisey se la tirò tra le braccia nel momento in cui ebbe sceso l’ultimo gradino.

“Siamo stati così preoccupati per te, mia cara, non è vero Gisborne? Così pallida, Lady Marian, perché così pallida? Non avreste potuto procurarvi un abito un pochino più… intrigante?”

Vaisey rise della sua stessa arguzia. “Tu che ne dici, Gisborne?”

Sir Guy non si era mosso da quando lei era entrata nella sala.

“Gisborne!”

Guy chiuse la bocca di scatto e raddrizzò la schiena. “Io sono intrigato.”

Marian sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Intendo dire,” si corresse Guy, “che l’abito vi dona, Lady Marian.” Si portò al suo fianco e le offrì il braccio. 

Vaisey alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, non restate lì impalati, voglio sentire la musica.” Marciò verso il cortile, seguito da una dozzina di guardie.

L’aria sembrò tornare nella stanza, e Marian prese delicatamente il braccio di Guy.

“Vi ringrazio. Spero che il tempo si mantenga buono, non penso che il fango lo migliorerebbe.”

Quattro guardie li circondarono in formazione mentre seguivano l’entourage di Vaisey.

Guy mantenne la voce bassa, e Marian si piegò per ascoltarlo. “Sembrate una perla.”

Marian si mangiò le prime parole che le vennero in mente. A Guy non costava poco ammettere i propri pensieri.

“Vi ringrazio.” Alzò lo sguardo e vide che si era impegnato. “Voi sembrate… bello.”

Lui non disse nulla, ma avvicinò di una frazione il braccio di lei e continuò a camminare.

…

La musica di archi e flauti rimbalzava sfarzosamente tra le pietre, allungando ciascuna nota e fondendola con la successiva. Marian non ricordava l’ultima esibizione che avesse gradito tanto.

Di certo il fatto che fosse seduta il più lontano possibile da Vaisey era d’aiuto. In verità, non poteva neanche vederlo in faccia. Era bloccato da Guy, che aveva sistemato minuziosamente la sua sedia dopo che Vaisey si era seduto.

Era più discreto di quanto gli avesse riconosciuto finora. Con un vaso di fiori ed un vassoio di frutta situati tra loro e lo sceriffo, era facile ignorarne la presenza. Eppure, una volta seduti, Guy le aveva preso la mano sotto il tavolo ed esitava a lasciarla andare. Dato il tenue disgelo tra loro due, Marian decise di non ritrarla.

“Vi piace la musica?”

Marian si sporse verso di lui. “Molto.”

Guy deglutì. “Sono stati aggrediti nella foresta. Ho scacciato i banditi prima che potessero sottrargli gli strumenti. Ho pensato che avrebbero potuto divertirvi mentre, ehm…”

“Mentre sono prigioniera?” suggerì Marian.

“Ospite,” disse Guy, un velo troppo forte dato quanto era vicino all’orecchio di lei. Ritrasse la mano e piegò un po’ le dita.

Marian si maledì. La sua lingua affilata avrebbe continuato a fare danni se non fosse stata più attenta.

I menestrelli finirono al canzone e la folla riunita dei residenti di Nottingham eruppe in un educato applauso, punteggiato da fischi sonori e grida di approvazione. Un gruppo di ballerini si ritirò dietro ad un paravento ed un singolo suonatore di liuto si fece avanti.

Marian strinse i braccioli della sedia vedendo un gruppo di figure incappucciate muoversi attraverso la folla distratta. Diede un’occhiata a Guy, occupato a districare un grappolo d’uva, e capì che non li aveva notati. Non ancora.

La giornata stava per cambiare registro.

Il suonatore di liuto strimpellò una dolce melodia ed il cantante iniziò.

_“Vieni, mia Celia, e proviamo-”_

Evitando accuratamente di guardare la folla, Marian si avvicinò a Guy.

“Perdonatemi. Non intendevo essere tanto brusca.”

_“Le gioie d’amore finché possiamo-”_

Guy si avvicinò rigido. “Siete stata strappata da casa vostra. Non posso biasimarvi.”

_“Il tempo non sarà nostro per sempre-”_

“Non è stato un vostro ordine.” Marian abbassò lo sguardo, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente. Qualsiasi cosa pur di impedirgli di osservare il cortile. “Non voglio alterchi con voi.”

“Io non avrei mai voluto imprigionarvi, Marian.” Si piegò verso di lei e il fiato gli si bloccò in gola. “Voglio solo…”

Guy si stava sforzando di trovare le parole mentre i suoi occhi si fissarono sulle labbra di lei.

_“Perché la nostra gioia dovrebbe aspettare?”_

Le figure incappucciate erano sparite dalla folla.

“Voglio-” Guy si avvicinò ancora di più, e Marian notò che la folla si stava interessando a loro.

Cercò la mano di lui sotto il tavolo. Lui la strinse e si raddrizzò, rendendosi conto di quanto fossero vicini a dare scandalo.

…

Guy stesso tagliò le fette di carne migliori dall’arrosto e gliele servì, dimenticando quasi di mangiare a sua volta mentre erano seduti vicini. 

Le augurò la buonanotte attardandosi nel baciamano, e proseguì baciandole anche il palmo.

Marian si preparò per andare a letto, giocherellando sovrappensiero con un paio di punti irregolari sulla manica della sua camicia da notte. Mentre si intrecciava i capelli per la notte, un suono melodioso raggiunse la sua finestra.

_“Vieni, mia Celia, e proviamo-”_

Per quasi un’ora il liutaio ed il cantante si esibirono. Marian si addormentò chiedendosi se questo gioco stesse diventando persino più o meno pericoloso da giocare. La spaventava il fatto di non essere sicura se le importasse davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo della canzone viene da "Celia," di Ben Jonson, scritta circa 400 anni troppo tardi per essere contemporanea dei nostri personaggi qui. Ho deciso di passarci sopra, dato che i nostri allegri compagni sono stati visti indossare Hanes e gli orfani della foresta portano le Converse. :)


	6. Piuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian trova una piuma durante una passeggiata mattutina. Ne scaturisce una conversazione con Robin.

Il sole estivo era piuttosto caldo, persino per la mattina. Marian rimase in ombra il più possibile mentre attraversava la città. Durante le settimane che stava passando da “ospite” del castello aveva adottato l’abitudine di fare una passeggiata mattutina, osservando le persone di Nottingham che si occupavano dei propri affari mentre lei si sgranchiva le gambe.

Era fin troppo facile cadere nell’inquietudine al castello. I suoi pensieri dovevano restare chiari, affinché non facesse passi falsi.

Di tanto in tanto Guy si univa a lei, ma era raro che accadesse. La mattina era impegnato a gestire la guardia, ad occuparsi della sicurezza e del castello e ad essere l’ombra personale di Vaisey. Come accadeva di solito, anche oggi era seguita dalla sua guardia principale, Hosker, uno degli uomini di Guy di rango più alto. A Marian era chiaro come mai Guy le avesse assegnato proprio lui - era piuttosto competente nel rimanere nei paraggi seppur fuori vista. Era un dono che le dava l’illusione della privacy.

Era un dono pericoloso. Marian non poteva dimenticarlo.

Ma il cielo era limpido e i volti della gente erano solari. Marian si sentì riscaldata da un sorriso qua e là mentre costeggiava negozi e bancarelle.

Una donna anziana, di quelle che a prima vista sembravano la nonna di qualcuno, aprì le persiane e si affacciò.

“Un mazzolino, milady?” Le porse un piccolo mazzo di fiori. Niente più che paio di rose rampicanti e dei fiori selvatici legati con lo spago, ma erano deliziosi.

“Oh, ma grazie! Ravviveranno il tavolo più tardi.” Marian le porse una moneta in segno di gratitudine.

“Nah. Crescono liberi perciò li dono liberamente. E’ bello vedervi sorridere di nuovo, mia signora.”

Marian sbatté gli occhi, poi ritrovò la parola. “Nottingham non è priva di fascino.” Sollevò il piccolo bouquet. “Ancora i miei ringraziamenti, mia buona donna.”

Si allontanò, prestando attenzione alla guardia, e tornò sul suo percorso usuale. Tra un passo e l’altro si godeva il profumo selvatico ed accarezzava i fiorellini. Alla base dove erano legati notò degli strani colori che saltavano all’occhio, e così tirò un capo dello spago.

Una piuma. Non una piuma qualsiasi, una piuma striata sagomata per essere aggiunta a un impennaggio.

La fissò.

“Mia signora?” Hosker era al suo fianco. “State bene?”

Marian calciò il terreno in modo teatrale. “Certamente, ho solo un sassolino nella scarpa. Non riesco a toglierlo. Penso che gradirò tornare nelle mie stanze per occuparmene.”

“Certamente mia signora.”

.

Hosker se ne andò non appena chiuse la porta. Dopotutto, lei era solo uno dei suoi compiti.

Marian posò il mazzo di fiori e liberò la piuma dall’intreccio degli steli. “Dunque, sono tornata,” disse alla stanza.

Un fruscio dietro un arazzo. “La passeggiata è stata di tuo gradimento?”

Robin ne uscì fuori e fece un piccolo inchino. Marian corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò, grata di vedere un viso amichevole.

“Come hai fatto ad entrare? Vaisey fa sorvegliare tutti i cancelli!”

Robin sogghignò. “Non fa sorvegliare gli scivoli.”

“I cosa— _oh mio Dio_.” Marian agitò la mano, cercando di scacciare la puzza.

“Sì, ci mette un attimo a colpirti davvero. Mi dispiace.”

Marian scosse la testa. “No, no. Non importa. Come stanno gli altri? Djaq, Much, Will e John? Stanno bene?”

“Stanno tutti bene! Djaq sta aiutando Much con la cucina quindi adesso non è tanto spiacevole. Gli ha spiegato cosa raccogliere e abbiamo avuto meno problemi di pancia con le verdure. Siamo riusciti a sgraffignare dei sacchi e della cera, quindi abbiamo una tenda abbastanza impermeabile. John è un cacciatore migliore di quanto pensasse, riusciamo a mangiare lepre una o due volte a settimana, e anche il pesce che peschiamo e non lasciamo a sua moglie finisce nella pentola dello stufato.

“Ieri abbiamo fatto un piccolo colpo, e abbiamo distribuito tutto alla gente di Clun. Penso che i soldati torneranno tra uno o due giorni, ma gli abbiamo portato via un bel pezzo.”

Robin esitò. “Però, se avessi un po’ di sapone e del vino in avanzo, ci farebbe comodo. A Djaq servono per pulire un taglio che si è fatto Will. Sta iniziando a infettarsi.”

“Certamente.” Marian scattò in azione e recuperò gli oggetti. “Le cose vanno piuttosto bene qui, ma la politica è peggio di quanto potessi mai immaginare. Mio padre non sta abbastanza bene per occuparsene, quindi devo assisterlo quasi tutti i giorni.”

Robin le rivolse un sorriso triste. “Non potrebbe avere un consigliere migliore.”

Marian si fermò. “Grazie. Faccio quello che posso, e ho ottenuto alcune piccole vittorie.” Tornò da lui con alcune forme di sapone.

“Come ad esempio?”

“Vaisey voleva imporre una tassa sull’allevamento di conigli. Ho detto a mio padre di esigere che la tassa fosse imposta solo sulla vendita, anziché sul numero di animali posseduti dai contadini.”

Robin ci pensò su. “E’ un’idea brillante. Così riusciranno a sfamare le proprie famiglie.”

“E magari anche qualche uomo della foresta.”

Robin rise, ma la scintilla sparì dai suoi occhi. “Ti ho vista durante il concerto dei menestrelli. Sei ancora--” Non riuscì a finire la frase, ma indicò con la testa uno stendardo di Gisborne sulla parete.

Marian si guardò le mani. “Sì. Sì, lo sono.”

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio.

“Vieni con noi.”

Marian afferrò il bordo del tavolo. “Come?”

Robin le prese la mano, districando le dita di lei dal legno. “Potresti venire con noi. Scappare nella foresta e vivere in libertà.”

Marian ritrasse la mano. “Libertà? Mi parli di fame e malattia e dici che siete liberi?”

“Non sei obbligata a sposarlo.”

“E poi cosa accadrebbe a mio padre? Oppure pensi di portare anche il mio fragile, vecchio padre nella foresta?” Marian si premette i palmi delle mani sulla testa dolorante. “Non ho scelta.”

Robin incrociò le braccia. “Tutto è una scelta.”

“Le scelte hanno conseguenze.”

“Ma noi aiutiamo le persone!”

“ _Io_ aiuto le persone!” Marian si tirò in piedi, spingendosi violentemente via dal tavolo. “In una sola riunione del consiglio ho fatto sì che le persone avessero una fonte di carne e fossero in grado di pagare le tasse. E non è morto nessuno! Questo è quello che si ottiene lavorando dall’interno.”

Robin si sedette rigido. “Non riesco a credere che ti daresti a lui.”

“Io non gli _darò_ nulla.” Marian prese due bottiglie di vino dal tavolo e le avvolse con della stoffa. Le sistemò in una borsa e la porse a Robin. “Quello che ottengo in cambio e la possibilità di fare dei cambiamenti.”

Robin infilò il sapone nella borsa con il vino e si alzò in piedi.

Marian si sedette. “Non voglio essere arrabbiata con te.”

“Ci deve essere un altro modo.” Robin pregò. “Io ti amo ancora, Marian.”

Lo sguardo di lei si offuscò. Era tutto così ingiusto. Non importava cosa facesse, non importava quanto riuscisse a ottenere, c’era sempre questo fatto. Marian cercò di scacciare le lacrime.

“Lo so. Ma temo che non sia più abbastanza.”

...


	7. Parlay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per l’uso molto liberale di un software di traduzione. Però NON mi scuso per avervelo fatto immaginare.

A nove anni Guy di Gisborne si stringeva forte le braccia mentre suo padre conduceva sua madre, vestita con il suo abito migliore ed un delicato cappello con il velo di pizzo, nell’enorme stanza. Lui li seguiva, accompagnato dagli uomini di suo padre, e ascoltava le chiacchiere gutturali di servi e signori.

Era una versione ibrida del suo francese. Masticavano normanno, norreno e latino in parti uguali e glielo sputavano nelle orecchie mentre lui andava al massacro a testa alta.

Sua madre si girò verso di lui e si piegò per parlargli dolcemente. La sua voce, argento lucidato.

“Nous ne serons pas longs, mon doux. Sois patient avec eux.” (Non ci metteremo molto, dolcezza. Sii paziente con loro.)

“Oui, Maman.” (Sì, Madre.)

Guy si lasciò guidare e sedette accanto ad un prete il cui latino era solo vagamente migliore del suo francese.

…

A tredici anni Guy di Gisborne faticava a capire. Il mondo era semplice, bianco e nero. Se qualcuno aveva torto, bisognava correggerlo. Se aveva ragione, meritava una ricompensa. Per cui, se subiva un torto, doveva punire i responsabili.

Sua madre era immobile come una statua mentre lui si sfogava con la goffa passione dei ragazzi.

“Maman, non dovevano mentire! Non ho fatto le cose che dicevano!”

Lei lo guardava in silenzio.

“Non mi merito questa vergogna! La nostra casa non la merita!”

Le sue parole ricevettero in risposta un sopracciglio alzato.

Questo non fece altro che farlo sentire più frustrato. “Perché non vuoi aiutarmi? Ti piace vedermi così?”

Sua madre sospirò, e si sistemò lo scialle ricamato che portava sulle spalle.

“Mon fils, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te calmer quand tu es en colère.” (Figlio mio, non c’è niente che io possa dire per calmarti quando sei arrabbiato). Rise cupamente. “Et certainement pas dans cette langue barbare.” (E di certo non in questa lingua barbarica.)

La rabbia di Guy scemò. “Tu ne mérites pas ça.” (Tu non te lo meriti.) Dirlo lo fece già sentire meglio. Crollò su una sedia lì vicino e sentì le spalle incurvarsi. “Tu mérites mieux que cet endroit froid et laid.” (Meriti meglio di questo posto freddo e brutto.)

Con un gesto della elegante mano, sua madre respinse l’idea. “Donc, ces amis à vous. Y avait-il de la cruauté? Étiez-vous blessé?” (Allora, questi tuoi amici. C’è stata crudeltà? Ti hanno fatto del male?)

“Non” (No.)

“Mais vous avez offensé, puis ont été rejetés...” (Ma ti sei offeso, e poi sei stato scacciato…)

Si sentiva imbarazzato sotto lo scrutinio di lei. “Oui.” (Sì.)

Sua madre si inginocchiò al suo fianco sul pavimento duro. Guy provò a fermarla, poiché sua madre non avrebbe mai dovuto abbassarsi sulle pietre dure, ma lei gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia e prese le mani di lui.

“Quand nous sommes rejetés par ceux que nous aimons, nous ne les rejetons pas non plus. Tu te souviens de ce que nous faisons?” (Quando quelli che amiamo ci respingono, noi non facciamo lo stesso con loro. Ti ricordi cosa facciamo?)

Il respiro di Guy tremava. Queste erano lezioni imparate lungo una vita spesa al di fuori, ad essere diversi. Ad essere lo straniero timido e tranquillo in una terra di persone ostinate e rumorose.

Sua madre si impegnava tanto.

Guy strinse la mano di sua madre e chiuse gli occhi. Richiamò le parole di lei dal profondo di sé.

“Si vous avez fait du tort à quelqu'un et qu'il vous rejette, donnez une deuxième fois et une troisième.” (Quando hai fatto un torto a qualcuno e ti respinge, tu gli dai una seconda possibilità, e una terza.)

Lei posò la fronte contro quella di lui. 

“N'arrête jamais. N'arrête jamais de donner à ceux que tu aimes.” (Non smettere mai. Non smettere mai di dare a coloro che ami.)

…

A sedici anni Guy di Gisborne faceva del suo meglio per restare immobile. Lui e le altre giovani reclute erano sotto ispezione e voleva disperatamente lasciare i ranghi dei soldati comuni. Si era persino preparato le risposte a quelle domande che immaginava che il Sergente ed i conestabili avrebbero potuto rivolgere loro.

Gli ispezionarono i denti senza particolare emozione, gli scrollarono le spalle per verificarne la solidità, gli pungolarono le gambe per discernere la forza. Se lo aspettava. Era disgustoso, ma non sorprendente.

Quello che era sorprendente era che uno dei presenti non fece nessuna di queste cose. Un ometto dalla faccia affilata che li fissava, e che prese il capo da parte.

“Ditemi, qualcuno di loro sa leggere?”

Il capo scosse il bastone verso di loro. “Letterati! Un passo avanti!”

Guy e altri due si fecero avanti.

L’uomo dal viso affilato si avvicinò.

“Non tu.” Diede un colpetto con un dito al primo ragazzo, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del secondo ragazzo.

“Nome.”

Il ragazzo aveva a malapena fatto un suono quando l’uomo alzò la mano per azzittirlo.

“Sei gallese. Credevo avessimo detto che sapevano leggere?”

Infine, l’ometto fece un passo proprio davanti a Guy. Guy, che era diventato piuttosto alto nonostante le razioni parche, mantenne lo sguardo dritto in avanti, per cui poteva vedere a malapena la cima della testa dell’uomo.

L’uomo chiamò il capo con un fischio.

“Questo qui. Chi è?”

“Guy di Gisborne. Lord senza terre.”

L’uomo fece un suono di pigro interesse. “Educato, quindi?”

Il capo scrollò le spalle. Guy dubitava che sapesse cosa intendeva, ma sapeva anche che non era il caso di rispondere personalmente.

Improvvisamente Guy si trovò tirato in ginocchio per il colletto. L’ometto lo sovrastava ora, il volto scurito dal sole alle sue spalle, accecante ai bordi. Sì avvicinò e gli parlò all’orecchio.

“Pensi di essere speciale, vero? Meglio di questi picchieri?”

Guy guardò fisso in avanti. Non c’era una risposta possibile.

L’uomo andò avanti. “Sei senza terre. Il che significa che hai perso le tue terre. Il che significa che sei pieno di fuoco, qualcosa che loro non capirebbero. Quindi se non lo dirai tu, lo dirò io. Tu sei meglio di loro.”

L’ometto sollevò un pesante borsello e lo lanciò al capo. “Buttate le cose di Guy di Gisborne in una borsa e portatele alla mia carrozza.”

Si girò di nuovo verso Guy. “Io sono Vaisey, un conestabile della contea di Stafford.”

Il silenzio si trasformò in qualcosa di diverso. Infine, dopo molti secondi, Guy alzò lo sguardo. “Sì, mio signore. Non vedo l’ora di servirvi, mio signore.”

Vaisey roteò gli occhi. “Francese. Bene, Guy, mantieni una lingua inglese in quella tua testa normanna o rischi di perderla.”

…

A ventun'anni Guy di Gisborne ghignò in segno di apprezzamento quando la cameriera si sporse in modo evidente per servirgli il pasto, con i seni pieni che quasi si riversavano nel piatto insieme alla sua porzione di arrosto.

Era francese. Si era trasferita con suo padre qualcosa come tre anni fa per servire i rami cadetti della famiglia reale dei Plantageneti, ma avevano scoperto di non essere i benvenuti nel paese. Ciononostante, suo padre era un brav’uomo e lei era una brava cameriera, e senza dubbio un giorno sarebbe stata una brava cuoca.

A giudicare dalla sua figura e dal suo bel faccino, sarebbe diventata presto la moglie di qualcuno.

Ma a parte questo, rappresentava la rara possibilità di sentire la sua lingua parlata da una madrelingua. Si era un po’ arrugginito con gli anni, ma dopo alcune visite alla cucina riusciva a intessere delle parole dolci mentre cercava di rimediare dolci e birra.

“Godetevi la cena, mio signore.” Chinò la testa con un sorriso e fece per andar via.

“Cateline, aspetta,” la chiamò piano. “Ci vedremo più tardi?”

Lei si fermò, poi si girò con un piccolo sorriso complice.

“Oui.”  
.  
Il giorno dopo Guy era in servizio come capo delle guardie di Vaisey. Guidava la scorta intorno alla carrozza di Vaisey e faceva il giro della colonna mentre viaggiavano verso il prossimo incontro di Vaisey.

Mentre conduceva il cavallo attraverso gli alberi che delimitavano la strada, Guy riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi. Dalla notte prima continuavano ad apparirgli immagini dei capelli di Cateline arrotolati intorno al suo braccio, del suo dolce sorriso, della sensazione del suo respiro e delle sue labbra sulla pelle.

“Gisborne!”

L’urlo di Vaisey dalla carrozza obliterò le riflessioni di Guy. Diede un colpetto di talloni per spronare il cavallo e trotterellò accanto alla carrozza, tenendone il passo.

“Sì, mio signore?”

Vaisey tirò la tenda da parte e, pulendosi i denti, lo osservò.

“Mio caro ragazzo, volevo menzionartelo prima, ma ho ricevuto delle notizie davvero inquietanti.” Vaisey fece una pausa. La sua passione per il drammatico stava diventando prevedibile, e Guy sapeva che non era il caso di mettergli fretta.

“Oh? Che tipo di notizie, mio signore?”

“Sembra che alcuni dei servi della mia casa abbiano contratto la lebbra,” Vaisey lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, che fece attenzione a mantenere il volto congelato.  
Vaisey finse di essere interessato alla foresta all’orizzonte. “Si dice che abbiano portato il contagio dalla Gallia. Una certa cameriera e suo padre? Credo che tu conosca la ragazza?

Un tratto di strada sconnessa diede a Guy l'opportunità di distogliere lo sguardo. Il cavallo sarebbe stato in grado di evitare le rocce e le buche anche da solo, ma Guy non poté fare a meno di reagire.

“Cateline,”mormorò, prima di riuscire ad ingoiare il nome.

“Ah, sì. Beh, sono stati spediti alla colonia.” Lo sguardo penetrante di Vaisey non cedette. “Non posso certamente rischiare il benessere della mia casa, non è vero?”

“No, mio signore.”

Vaisey si picchiettò il mento annuendo. “Hmm, no.”

Guy stava per allontanarsi, per continuare la pattuglia, quando Vaisey lo chiamò.

“Gisborne,” disse secco.

“Mio signore.”

Vaisey strinse gli occhi. “Lebbra, Gisborne. Lebbra.”

…

A trentun'anni Guy di Gisborne sorvegliava il salone principale dalle ombre. Un gruppo di ospiti era arrivato al castello di Nottingham e Vaisey si trovava nel suo elemento, ad estrarre promesse di lealtà da alcuni e borseggiare i restanti. Guy seguiva le discussioni, i movimenti e le connessioni di tutti nella sala, ma si scoprì a tornare su un soggetto in particolare.

Marian era sotto tono, mogia in un certo qual modo. Si prendeva cura del padre con un sorriso che spariva troppo in fretta per essere genuino. Trasalì alla risata di un ometto dal viso dipinto che le passava accanto. Era sfinita da quel genere di stanchezza che il sonno non riesce ad alleviare.

Guy si chiese per un attimo se tutto questo avesse niente a che fare con i recenti avvistamenti di Hood nel castello, ma decise di pensarci un altro giorno. Se fosse stato già irritato quando la avesse avvicinata non ne avrebbe certo tratto giovamento.

La sala era stata aperta per i mesi più caldi solo di recente, poiché altrimenti era troppo dispendiosa da riscaldare. Le mura di pietra erano ancora piuttosto fredde, e nonostante per Guy fossero confortevoli, dubitava che il padre di Marian, pallido e ingrigito, la pensasse allo stesso modo.

Con un cenno della mano, Guy richiamò il capo della sua guardia e gli impose di prendere il suo posto. Ora da Vaisey. 

La folla si separò per farlo passare mentre attraversava la sala. Guy era una figura decisamente meno festiva della compagnia circostante, che gridava e tracannava, offrendo brindisi e auguri che dipendevano da macchinazioni che non comprendevano, e nelle quali non conoscevano neanche la propria posizione.

“Ah! Gisborne, sei venuto ad unirti ai festeggiamenti?” Vaisey abbassò la voce, ma non di molto. “O vuoi che lo faccia Marian? Eh?” Rise sotto i baffi, soddisfatto della propria arguzia. “Secondo me le serve una compagnia migliore di quel vecchio guscio avvizzito.” Vaisey diede una gomitata nel fianco a Guy mentre i suoi lacchè ridacchiavano.

“Mio signore, vi chiedo il permesso di scortare Sir Edward e Lady Marian alle loro stanze.”

Una cameriera di passaggio si fermò ed offrì un grosso piatto di carne al gruppo. Vaisey lo annusò. “Ma certo. Portalo via prima che spiri alla mia festa. Però Guy,” Vaisey scelse un succoso trancio di carne dal piatto e lo sollevò. “Lo ammetto, mi par di ricordare che i tuoi gusti fossero un po’ più… contaminati.”

Guy dovette mordersi la lingua mentre Vaisey assaporava la carne. Si inchinò e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro. A volte era meglio così.

Dire che Marian fosse felice di vederlo forse sarebbe stata un’esagerazione, ma era sollevata e questo era già un buon punto di partenza.

“Mia signora, la festa è di vostro gradimento?” Lasciò che fosse il suo sorriso ad esprimere la sua reale opinione.

Marian si fissò un sorriso sul volto e rispose piano. “Cosa ne pensate?”

Guy ridacchiò. “Mi permettereste di scortare voi e vostro padre?”

Lei si mise in allerta. “Dove?”

“Vi importa?”

Ed in effetti non le importava.

Guy attese fuori dalle stanze di Sir Edward mentre Marian si occupava di lui. Quando lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Guy le offrì il braccio. Lei lo prese.

“Non voglio tornare subito alle mie stanze. Mi sembra di passare da una cella all’altra.”

“Dove vorreste andare?” Era molto meglio lasciarla scegliere. Scusarsi era inutile.

Marian non disse nulla. Per alcuni minuti, Guy temette che sarebbe stato congedato, ma la presa di lei sul suo braccio rimase ferma mentre semplicemente camminavano, svoltando senza alcuno scopo se non quello di continuare a muoversi.

Improvvisamente si fermò. Guy per poco non inciampò.

Lei stava guardando in avanti. “Libri.”

“Scusatemi?”

Marian si girò, lo sguardo determinato. “Dove sono i libri? C’era una piccola biblioteca con una ventina o una trentina di libri e pergamene.”

Guy sbatté gli occhi. “Ah, credo che lo sceriffo abbia… riposizionato la biblioteca. Non so dove.”

La luce di una torcia stava danzando negli occhi di lei. Poco prima non era così.

“Ma,” Guy esitò. “Potrei averne alcuni. Nel mio ufficio. E nelle mie stanze private.”

Marian prese un respiro tremante. “Potreste, o li avete.”

“Li ho.”

La decisione nello sguardo di lei era evidente. Era inquietante. Guy aveva visto la stessa espressione nel volto degli uomini prima di una battaglia.

“Il vostro ufficio è troppo vicino alla sala principale.”

Con un cenno, Guy si incamminò nella direzione dei propri quartieri. Non era uno sciocco. Marian voleva evitare Vaisey e la sua stanza. Lui era solo un mezzo per raggiungere quello scopo.

La serratura era stranamente rumorosa. Il lucchetto risuonò nel suo alloggio come il martello sull’incudine di un fabbro e Marian fece un salto al raschiare del metallo. Lo guardò nervosa.

“Libri, Marian. Solo libri.”

Lei annuì, e lo superò silenziosamente. Il suo cuore ebbe un balzo. Era inutile negare la soddisfazione nel vederla nei suoi spazi. Guy chiuse la porta con il lucchetto.

Le stanze non erano affatto lussuose, ma erano adatte ad un occupante di rango. L’ampio spazio era separato in aree, e per fortuna il suo letto era molto lontano dalle sedie. Marian se lo mantenne cautamente alle spalle.

Guy recuperò i due preziosi libri dal loro nascondiglio. Gli rimanevano così pochi ricordi di sua madre, ma era giusto che Marian ne venisse a conoscenza. Cullò i libri delicatamente e li portò da Marian, che si era accomodata in una delle sue sedie.

Stava guardando il fuoco. I suoi capelli sembravano d’oro. “Leggereste per me?”

“Non sapete leggere?”

“So farlo. Sono stanca.” La sua attenzione era puntata sul fuoco crepitante.

Senza guardare, Guy aprì gentilmente un libro ed iniziò a leggere ad alta voce.

Marian corrugò le sopracciglia. “Questo è francese.”

Guy alzò lo sguardo. “Perché è scritto in francese.”

Si girò verso di lui. “Non sapevo che sapeste leggere il francese.”

“Io _sono_ francese.”

“Oh.” Si girò di nuovo verso il fuoco e sospirò. “Vi prego, continuate.”

“Voi lo capite?”

“No. Ma mi piace come suona.”

Gli ci volle un momento per abituarsi alla consapevolezza, all’idea che a Marian piacesse qualcosa di lui. Guy ricominciò a leggere, poi la sua lingua inciampò e si sentì arrossire. Aveva tenuto i libri, nascondendoli per anni ed accarezzandone le copertine nei momenti che riusciva a rubare, ma ne aveva dimenticato il contenuto.

Dopo alcune pagine Marian si girò. “Cosa state leggendo?”

“Ah, un poema. Un poema molto lungo.” Era Tristano e Isotta. Non aveva intenzione di dirglielo.

Sospirò di nuovo, ma stavolta aveva un sorriso assonnato. “È bellissimo.”

Non lo era, ma Guy continuò a leggere. Era una storia d’amore orrendamente tragica, ma non c’era bisogno che lei lo sapesse. Lesse finché non ebbe la voce roca e gli occhi di Marian non furono teneri e sognanti. Non c’era bisogno che sapesse che aveva concluso la storia quando i due amanti erano ancora felici.

...


	8. Costituzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel quale Sir Edward inizia ad abbozzare la Magna Carta. Perché non ho resistito alla tentazione di creare una trama, e a quanto pare sono fuori.

Edward di Knighton stava morendo. Di certo non era una sorpresa—era sopravvissuto così tanti suoi pari che ormai incontrava più spesso figli e nipoti di quanto non incontrasse dei genitori. I capelli grigi, e la temperanza che sembrava accompagnarli, erano una vista sempre più rara agli incontri del consiglio.

Che il Principe Giovanni volesse diventare re era il segreto peggio custodito di tutta l’inghilterra, Re Riccardo preferiva una vita di riscatto regale al governare sul suo regno, ed Elenor si rifiutava di controllare i cordoni della borsa di entrambi. Giovanni magari non era l’ideale per la corona, ma era pur sempre meglio di un trono vacante.

Il vuoto avrebbe permesso al marciume di insediarsi.

Edward sospirò e si sollevò dalla sedia accanto al fuoco. La festa a cui Vaisey aveva preteso la sua presenza non era stata affatto divertente, e la sedia era dura e implacabile. Marian lo aveva lasciato nelle sue stanze, poi un servo era venuto ad aiutarlo a vestirsi per il letto ma Edward era testardamente rimasto seduto accanto al fuoco mentre il servo tirava indietro il lenzuolo.

E questa era la parte peggiore. Il suo corpo, tra il respiro ansimante e le estremità congelate, si stava spegnendo poco a poco, ma la sua mente rimaneva acuta. Era un fatto che spesso nascondeva, fingendo di non sentire e lasciando che lo sguardo gli scivolasse lontano, ma tutto questo giocava a suo favore. Era opinione comune che fosse un vecchio sciocco barcollante. Le persone tendevano a parlare liberamente.

Edward soffiò sulla candela e si trascinò attraverso la stanza. Le ombre danzavano a tempo con il fuoco, e si sdraiò a letto con sollievo, accompagnando le ossa stanche sul materasso spesso. Gli restava qualche mese, probabilmente. Non era abbastanza per compiere tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto. 

Ma forse era abbastanza per compiere tutto ciò che doveva.  
.  
Durante la settimana successiva Edward passò più tempo alla scrivania che in qualsiasi altro posto. Marian gli chiese di unirsi a lei per la cena, ma lui addusse la testa come scusa e chiese che gli portassero un piatto in camera. Sir Guy, la sua ombra in quei giorni, annuì e la condusse gentilmente via sottobraccio, lasciando Edward alla sua pila di pergamene.

Edward aveva scoperto che gli uomini potevano essere di varia utilità, e che c’era un individuo adatto per ogni tipo di compito. Delle mani delicati erano tanti inutili per un fabbro quanto lo fossero delle spalle squadrate a un menestrello. Allo stesso modo, un uomo come Sir Guy era praticamente perfetto per proteggere e sorvegliare attentamente Marian, ma non poteva certo essere utile agli scopi di Edward. Robin Hood, d’altro canto…

Edward si strofinò gli occhi stanchi. Gli era servita tutta la notte per decidere, ma aveva finalmente determinato quale ruolo potesse giocare. Era un uomo anziano ormai e non poteva cavalcare né tirare con l’arco, ma conosceva il lignaggio ed il sigillo di ciascuna casata in Inghilterra, finanche ai migliori stagni da pesca di ciascuna tenuta. A che pro accumulare una tale conoscenza se non poteva renderla utile?

Perciò scrisse lettere su lettere, alterando la grafia per ciascun nome che utilizzava, ed ottenne campioni di tutti i sigilli che riusciva a ricordare, ed incise nel legno dei fac simile che avrebbero superato almeno un’ispezione superficiale. Ci vollero giorni, e dovette concentrarsi su ciascun nome con il quale ricordava di aver condiviso una birra o un arrosto.

Più lavorava, più gli sembrava chiaro che tutto questo andasse ben oltre Riccardo, Giovanni, o qualsiasi individuo. Edward strappò e bruciò le pergamene e riscrisse le lettere, affinando le proprie idee, scegliendo le parole giuste, i destinatari giusti.

La sua pila di piume consumate ormai era in grado di scrivere le parole “libertà e libere consuetudini” anche senza il suo aiuto.  
.  
Dopo qualche esperimento, Edward constatò che un messaggio ci metteva tre giorni ad arrivare dal castello di Nottingham alla foresta. I messaggi dovevano passare spesso di mano in modo che nessuno sapesse dove fossero diretti, e l’ultimo passaggio era un cestino appeso a un palo accanto a delle erbe poste ad essiccare. La metà dei suoi biglietti era vuota, ma talvolta non era così.

Edward osservò il risultato del suo lavoro, una mezza dozzina di lettere ordinatamente impilate pronte ad essere spedite, accompagnate da istruzioni ben specifiche. Ci sarebbero voluti mesi o anni prima che le acque si calmassero, e a quel punto ciò che era stato letto e detto non poteva essere rimangiato. A quel punto, il seme avrebbe già radicato. 

A quel punto, lui sarebbe stato già morto.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Edward ripose rapidamente le sue lettere.

“Papà?” Marian lo chiamò attraverso la porta. “Pensavo che magari gradiresti della zuppa. È ancora calda.”

“Vieni, vieni!” Con un grugnito, Edward si alzò e andò ad aprire la porta.

Marian entrò portando un vassoio con del pane e una ricca zuppa e lo sistemò su un tavolino. “Spero che tu stia meglio oggi, Papà. Siamo preoccupati.”

Edward sollevò lo sguardo. “Siamo?”

“Beh, io… e anche se non vedo Robin da qualche giorno, sono sicura che si preoccupi anche lui.” Armeggiò con il vassoio. “E Sir Guy. Chiede di te.”

“Non lo ho visto stasera.”

“No, è occupato.” Marian lo aiutò ad accomodarsi, sorreggendo la sedia. “Credo che sia andato a Locksley e tornerà tra uno o due giorni.”

Edward mangiò, non tanto perché avesse appetito quanto per accontentare Marian, che sembrava contenta di ogni cucchiaiata. “Dovrebbe stare attento a non trascurare i suoi terreni.”

“Non sono--” Marian si bloccò rapidamente. In questi giorni era più attenta, ma doveva conservare la passione per cause più degne. “Certo che dovrebbe. Credo che Thornton sia un ottimo servitore, e si occupi di tutto in sua assenza.”

“Non è la stessa cosa. A proposito, quando tornerà, chiedigli di dare un’occhiata a Knighton. Vorrei sapere come stanno andando il grano ed i maiali e assicurarmi che i nostri locatari si occupino dei cancelli.”

Marian batté le palpebre.

Edward aveva scelto attentamente ogni parola. Lei non gli avrebbe rifiutato nulla che riguardasse la propria casa. Il disgelo tra lei e Gisborne era rallentato, e non si fece problemi a far sì che lei lo cercasse.

Marian increspò le labbra per un momento. “Sì, Papà. Ti serve altro?”

Edward posò il cucchiaio. “In effetti, sì. Ho dei messaggi da consegnare.” Prese tre pergamene sigillate con la cera dalla tasca interna dell’abito. “Il primo al conciatore, le mie scarpe hanno bisogno di essere riparate, il secondo al sarto, ed il terzo ai ragazzi delle stalle.” Edward si sporse verso di lei. “E dagli qualche moneta affinché tenga in forma i nostri cavalli.”

Marian prese le pergamene con una risata. Edward sorrise. Non aveva modo di sapere che due di esse erano vuote, ed una non aveva niente a che fare con le commissioni.

“Certamente, Papà. C’è dell’altro? Com’è la zuppa?”

“Molto buona. Mi sento meglio dopo qualche giorno di riposo.”

Lei gli prese la mano. “Ne sono tanto lieta. Sono certa che presto andremo a casa, e tutto tornerà nella norma.” Il suo sguardo si spostò. “E tutto andrà meglio quando Riccardo tornerà.”

Edward le strinse la mano. “Tutto andrà meglio.”

.

Un colpo alla porta, ed un fischio tenue. Edward non comprendeva come facesse quell’uomo ad aggirarsi per il castello come un fantasma, ma d’altro canto era proprio per questo che era perfetto per questo compito.

Edward aprì la porta più silenziosamente che poteva, ed un cavaliere in armatura nera entrò nella stanza.

L’armatura non era della sua misura.

“Sir Edward,” il cavaliere si tolse l’elmetto ammaccato e si sistemò i capelli color sabbia. “Non state male, vero?”

“No, Robin, sto bene. Grazie per essere venuto.”

Si guardò intorno. “Marian è qui? Speravo di vederla. Temo di averla fatta arrabbiare.”

“No, non è arrabbiata, ma non è potuta venire. Dovevo parlarti da solo.”

“Servirò voi e Marian in ogni modo possibile.”

Edward scosse la testa. “Stiamo abbastanza bene per ora. Tuttavia, l’Inghilterra ha bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Robin raddrizzò le spalle. “Avete avuto notizie da Riccardo?”

“Sì,” menti Edward, “ma ci ha pregato di mantenere la calma, e prepararci al suo ritorno con attenzione. Non ci converrebbe mettere in allerta il nemico, piuttosto dovremmo comunicare con alcuni duchi e baroni. Insieme, come pari, possiamo organizzare alcune… precauzioni.”

Robin fischiò ammirato. “È davvero un grande re. Tale previdenza. Certo, cosa posso fare?”

Edward prese la sua pila di pergamene e le istruzioni. “Prendi queste, e segui le istruzioni alla lettera. Se uno qualunque dei sigilli fosse rotto, brucia la lettera senza leggerla.”

“Ma, Edward!”

Edward prese il braccio dell’uomo più giovane. “Robin, so che sei leale, so che lo ami, ma non devi vedere cosa contengono, affinché tu non sia tentato o costretto a tradirlo. Promettilo, Robin, adesso!”

Robin guardò Edward fisso negli occhi ed estrasse una piccola lama dalla manica. Si lasciò sfuggire a malapena un gemito mentre se la passava sul palmo. “Ve lo giuro sulla mia vita, Sir Edward di Knighton, che non tradirò né rischierò di tradire voi o il nostro re.” Il sangue sgocciolò dal suo pugno chiuso e si infranse sulle pergamene. Queste lo bevvero avidamente.

Edward pose il frutto del suo lavoro nelle mani macchiate di Robin, poi gli afferrò le spalle.

“L’Inghilterra si solleverà, Robin di Locksley. E la legge tornerà a prevalere.”

Per un attimo Robin sembrò incuriosito, ma subito sistemò la sua espressione e si inchinò prima di rimettersi in testa l’elmetto ammaccato e nascondere le lettere sotto il mantello.

Alla porta, si inchinò di nuovo ed esitò.

“Sir Edward, direste--” Robin perse il fiato, e si schiarì la gola prima di riprovare. “Per favore, dite a Marian che tornerò. Io—io tornerò per lei!”

I due uomini si annuirono l’un l’altro. Robin aveva già pronunciato quelle parole. Probabilmente anche allora vi credeva, ma erano passati molti anni. Troppi.

Almeno uno di loro aveva provato ad essere onesto oggi.

Pochi minuti dopo, mentre nel castello risuonava il grido _Robin Hood! Robin Hood!_ , Edward si sdraiò a riposare. Più tardi vi sarebbe stata una cena, e sperava di essere accompagnato da sua figlia, non di riempirla di preoccupazioni. Non aveva dubbi che prima o poi Robin sarebbe tornato, ma con un’assenza di qualche settimana, e con il Principe Giovanni che avrebbe iniziato a richiedere una parte sempre maggiore del tempo di Vaisey, Edward sperava di incoraggiare un seme di tipo diverso a radicare.


	9. Riparazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian si prende cura diligentemente delle camicie di Edward. Guy si prende cura diligentemente di lei.

Il sole mattutino illuminava le signore di Nottingham ed il loro cucito nel cortile adiacente al labirinto della biancheria stesa. Delle ruvide lenzuola tessute in casa erano appese accanto a quelle di lino delicato, ad asciugare nella brezza gentile.

Il vento fece volare anche un paio di ciocche ribelli in faccia a Marian. Lei farfugliò e per poco non fece cadere l’ago, mentre le altre donne ridevano di cuore.

“Potreste voler fermare quel nido con delle spille, mia signora. A Sir Edward una camicia fatta di capelli potrebbe non piacere!”

Marian ridacchiò e si sistemò i capelli come meglio poteva. Era bello starsene sotto il sole, distante dalle grigia mura del castello. Le ricordava quando era Knighton, a sbrigare i suoi compiti e prendersi cura dei terreni come signora del maniero. Ascoltò le donne che parlavano con affetto dei loro innamorati e delle loro ricette preferite mentre ricamavano, e per un momento Marian invidiò le loro vite ricche, indaffarate, mondane.

I polsini di suo padre si erano sfilacciati nelle ultime settimane. Un paio di punti si erano allentati, ed una macchia d’inchiostro si rifiutava testardamente di andarsene.

Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di far rifoderare il cuscino della sua sedia.

“Avete finito con il polsino, mia signora? Se preferite, potrei fissare i punti per voi?”

Marian riprese la concentrazione. “Grazie, ma non è necessario. Stavo solo controllando che fossero precisi.” Fece passare l’ago attraverso la stoffa e strinse la cucitura. “Pensavo giusto a mio padre.”

Una delle donne annuì. “Vostro padre è un brav’uomo, mia signora. Vederlo in giro è sempre un piacere, anche se non è più lo sceriffo.”  
Alcune delle altre mormorarono dei cenni di assenso. “Già, ed è sempre sveglio, a lavorare a quella scrivania. Ho messo una cucchiaiata di crema nella sua avena stamattina per proteggerlo dal freddo.”

Marian sorrise calorosamente. “Grazie. È stato molto gentile.”

Dopo qualche minuto, Marian notò una donna più anziana che fissava il suo lavoro d’ago. “Presto vi servirà un cesto più grande, mia signora.”

Prima che Marian potesse chiederle perché o sbuffare per l’impudenza della donna, un rombo lontano le riempì le orecchie. Le altre donne si alzarono e si guardarono l’un l’altra prima di incurvarsi sul proprio lavoro e sbrigarsi con le riparazioni.

Il nitrito dei cavalli e i richiami per degli stallieri che se ne occupassero arrivarono alle orecchie di Marian. Quando il fragore portato dai soldati le si avvicinò, anche lei guardò fisso il suo lavoro con gli occhi bassi, finché non sentì arrivare lui. Non era sicura di volerlo vedere, ma era certa di non potersi permettere di ignorarlo.

_Quando tornerà, chiedigli di dare un’occhiata a Knighton._

Glielo aveva chiesto suo padre.

Marian si alzò in piedi. “Sir Guy?”

Lui si fermò e si girò, sorpreso. “Marian?”

Non volendo rischiare di perdere l’ago, raccolse la camicia di Sir Edward e la portò con sé. Guy fece un cenno ai propri uomini, congedandoli mentre Marian gli si avvicinava.

“Come è stata la vostra visita a Locksley, Sir Guy? Ci aspettavamo che tornaste ieri. È andato tutto bene?”

Lui batté le palpebre, stringendo gli occhi per il sole. “Va tutto bene. Sono stati fatti alcuni cambiamenti e sono andato ad approvare il lavoro. Le colture crescono bene ed il villaggio sembra in ordine.”

Marian giocherellò con la camicia che aveva in mano per non perdere la presa sulla cucitura e scelse le parole con attenzione. “Bene. È una bella proprietà.”

Guy, leggermente sudato per la cavalcata ed il tepore del sole, si allentò la giacca e si aprì il colletto. I bordi del colletto della sua camicia erano sfilacciati.

“Ho intenzione di mantenerla tale.” Le porse il braccio e Marian lo prese delicatamente e camminò con Guy fino ad un ingresso ombreggiato.

L’ombra era rinfrescante più che gelida,e Guy si aprì la giacca. La stoffa era integra, ma poco rifinita.

“Guy, ho una richiesta.”

Lui si girò di scatto. “Qualsiasi cosa.”

Marian si sentì il viso scaldarsi nonostante l’aria fresca. “Mio padre chiedeva, quando siete disponibile, se poteste controllare Knighton in sua vece. Si preoccupa per le sue terre, e vorrebbe avere notizie dei campi e dei maiali.”

Guy le camminò intorno lentamente. “Potete dire a Sir Edward che i campi a sud e ad ovest stanno crescendo molto bene, quello a nord più lentamente. Le oche e le galline crescono lentamente ma tutti i maiali sono sopravvissuti alla primavera e le scrofe hanno partorito le cucciolate più grandi che io abbia mai visto. I cancelli del capanno potrebbero avere bisogno di qualche nuova tavola, mo ho già mandato il mio fabbro a ripararle quindi non deve preoccuparsi.”

Fece un passo verso di lei. Marian non arretrò. “La casa è in buone condizioni. I vostri servi sono onesti. Il giardino è stato piantato con cura ed i fiori sono in boccio. Dovreste avere abbastanza fagioli, avena e cipolle per tutto l’inverno e anche qualcosa in più, tuttavia, spero, potreste considerare di… metterne da parte una certa quota.”

Era così vicino. Marian prese un respiro e colse un accenno del sapone al pino che le governanti di Locksley erano solite utilizzare. Alcuni fili più lenti gli serpeggiavano dal colletto fino al collo. Guy sembrava in un certo qual modo più delicato. Più umano.

“Siete già stato a Knighton,” disse piano Marian.

“Sì,” Guy si guardò gli stivali e si accigliò. “Stavo venendo a cercarvi.”

“Vi siete impegnato molto. Come mai?”

Deglutì. I fili allentati si mossero insieme ai muscoli del suo collo. “Volevo… Volevo mostrarvi un lato diverso della mia persona.”

Marian inclinò la testa, pensierosa. Non sapeva quale istinto la stesse guidando, ma lentamente, molto lentamente, sollevò la mano che aveva libera fino al colletto di Guy. Gli occhi di lui seguirono i suoi movimenti, ma non si scansò né si avvicinò. Quando le dita di lei sfiorarono la sua pelle calda chiuse gli occhi con un fremito.

“Marian,” sospirò piano.

Lei accarezzò la stoffa in punta di dita. “Pensavo che vestiste soltanto di pelle.”

“Vesto di pelle quando sto servendo Vaisey.”

Un tocco impalpabile sulla sua schiena. Guy la stava tenendo così delicatamente, come se temesse di imprigionarla.

“Vi ho visto sempre in pelle,” sussurrò Marian.

“Sono sempre al suo servizio.” La voce di Guy era poco più di un mormorìo. Marian riusciva a sentirla sulle dita.

Gli accarezzò di nuovo il colletto, poi abbassò la mano, sfiorandogli il petto. “Ora indossate del lino.”

Il tocco impalpabile sulla sua schiena cambiò, si materializzò. Marian poteva percepire la mano di lui posata su di lei mentre si avvicinava, guancia a guancia.

“Ero al vostro servizio.”

Il respiro le si bloccò in gola, e per un momento Marian dimenticò dove si trovasse finché una certa confusione non risuonò nei corridoi.

“Gisborne!”

Guy sospirò e fece un passo indietro. Marian si accorse di essersi appoggiata a lui e dovette riprendere l’equilibrio. L’ingresso non era più un rifugio, ma la prigione che Marian ben conosceva.

Si aggrappò alla camicia di suo padre ed annuì alle scuse silenziose di Guy. Lui arretrò, camminando verso la porta come se non volesse lasciar andare questo momento. Aprì la porta e scrutò il corridoio.

“Guy!”

Si girò istantaneamente. “Sì?”

La lingua di Marian inciampò sulle parole, non trovandone di adatte. Si spingevano troppo oltre, non abbastanza oltre, o non avevano senso. I suoi pensieri erano in tumulto mentre l’immagine che aveva di lui si ricreava, come se le dure pietre delle mura avessero improvvisamente deciso di mescolarsi e risistemarsi in una forma più gentile.

“Guy, io… vi ringrazio.”

Lui si inchinò. “Mia signora.” Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono appena, e per un momento lo vide più giovane, più leggero.

Ma solo per un momento.

“Gisborne!”

Guy scivolò via dalla stanza e tornò al servizio di Vaisey, lasciando Marian nella stanza grigia e silenziosa, aggrappata alla camicia di suo padre. Attese fino ad essere sicura che non avrebbe incontrato Vaisey, poi se ne andò più silenziosamente che poteva, tornando al cortile assolato presso il lavatoio.

ALcune delle donne erano andate via, ma la donna anziana che Marian aveva quasi ripreso era ancora lì, a lavorare alacremente.

Marian si sedette accanto a lei e provò a concentrarsi sul cucito. Ci rinunciò, e si girò verso la donna.

“Hai ragione. Ho bisogno di un cesto più grande.”

La donna sorrise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Marian inizia a capire le regole del gioco.

Anche se era lui a porgerle il braccio, sembrava che fosse Marian a guidare suo padre, Sir Edward, durante la loro passeggiata. Anche se il loro confino era stato allargato fino a comprendere le immediate vicinanze, le guardie che gli erano assegnate si aggiravano solo qualche passo alle loro spalle mentre Marian guidava suo padre attraverso il giardino.

Gli sfiorò la manica per sistemare correttamente l’orlo. Era una buona giornata per lui, e quasi non le si appoggiava.

“Sono contenta che tu sia uscito oggi, padre. Sarebbe stato un peccato passare un così bel giorno estivo al chiuso.” Occhieggiò un filare di salvia e resistette all’impulso di coglierne le foglie. “Ho una dozzina di nuove piume e fogli di pergamena per te. A cosa mai stai lavorando?”

Edward evitò accuratamente di calpestare un mazzolino di prezzemolo, caduto da un cestino. “Ho passato del tempo a pensare. Ho deciso che le cose più importanti non possono essere conquistate in punta di spada.” Si fermò e si girò verso di lei. “O in punta di freccia, in questo caso.”

Marian raccolse il prezzemolo e lo esaminò teatralmente. A bassa voce, parlò, ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di emozione. “Hai scritto al re? Hai ricevuto delle notizie?”

Lui sospirò. Le guardie si erano fermate come loro, ed erano distratte da un paio di ragazze intente a tagliare e legare le erbe.

“Riccardo è partito ormai da anni, e ci vorranno anni prima che torni, sempre che lo faccia. Potrebbe morire in Terra Santa, o potrebbe decidere di preferire la Francia all’Inghilterra.”

“Ma lui è il re!” Marian sussurrò ferocemente.

“Re di una roccia fredda e nebbiosa. Non hai mai visto la Francia, Marian. Riccardo potrebbe essere più contento di essere un lord di Francia che il re d’Inghilterra.”

Marian si portò una mano al cuore, sperando di calmarne il martellare, e prese di nuovo il braccio di Edward. “Ma, cosa si può fare senza un re? Cosa accadrà alla giustizia?”

“È un re quello che vuoi, Marian,” mormorò lui. “O è la legge?”

“Un buon re fa delle buone leggi.” Marian lasciò il prezzemolo in un cestino e proseguì a camminare. Più in là c’era della lavanda.

“E cosa accade quando un buon re si ammala e muore? C’è il caos. I progressi ottenuti con una vita di lavoro possono essere spazzati via in pochi minuti. Capricci. Avidità. Ma la legge può trascendere il trono. Può essere fissata ed applicata a chiunque.”

Marian non disse nulla, gli occhi fissi sui filari che aveva davanti, ma la sua mente stava macinando.

Edward continuò. “Niente prigionia senza un processo, niente confisca senza un pagamento, niente processo senza un giudice!” Edward tossì, sospirare era stancante. “Sono solo idee per ora, ma queste idee allenteranno il giogo che ci opprime.”

Tossì di nuovo. “Ma ci vorrà del tempo. Non puoi aspettare tanto a lungo. Ti prego, Marian, proteggi te stessa.”

Marian vide gli occhi di Edward inumidirsi, e seppe che non aveva fiato per parlare.

“Padre, ti prego, risparmia il fiato. Possiamo parlare più tardi.”

“No! Lo sceriffo…” Edward non riusciva più a parlare, e non riusciva a smettere di tossire. Marian odiava farlo, ma richiamò le guardie che quasi lo trascinarono via, verso il castello.

Marian corse a cercare una cameriera e ordinò acqua calda e una tisana per suo padre. Riusciva ancora a riprendersi da questi attacchi, ma chissà per quanto ancora?

…

Edward dormì in pace dopo un po’ di brodo e un po’ di riposo. Marian sapeva che sarebbe stato bene l’indomani, ma non riusciva ancora a riposare. Questi momenti sembravano puntare ad una sofferenza futura che riusciva a scacciare dalla propria mente, e così vagava per le sale ed i passaggi del castello.

Passeggiò per i camminamenti esterni, oltre le arcate ed attraverso le camere che davano sull’esterno, stanca di essere bloccata nelle proprie stanze. Il calore della giornata stava cedendo il passo alla sera. Mancava ancora un po’ di tempo alla cena ed il sole estivo avrebbe illuminato il castello per qualche altra ora. Alimentava il suo camminare irrequieto, non avendo alcunché da fare.

“Marian?”

Si girò con uno strillo, poi si coprì la bocca per riprendere fiato. “Guy. Mi dispiace, non sapevo che foste qui.” Aveva la pelle d’oca, era raro che si lasciasse cogliere tanto di sorpresa.

Guy era comparso in un’arcata, nettamente nero contro il cielo tenue. Aveva lo sguardo aggrottato e i pugni stretti, insicuro.

“Perdonatemi.” Si avvicinò lentamente. “Ho sentito che vostro padre stava poco bene oggi. Sono venuto… a trovarvi.”

Marian si spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. “Non mi sono persa.” Sussultò alle sue stesse parole. “Intendo dire, non riesco a trovare pace quando sta male.”

Guy si fermò sotto un arco a qualche piede di stanza. Abbastanza vicino da raggiungerla, abbastanza lontano da non farlo. Si appoggiò al muro e sospirò. “Uno dei confratelli è con lui. Riferisce che vostro padre è a proprio agio.”

Marian rise amaramente. “Ma non sta migliorando. Non sono una sciocca, Guy.”

Lui abbassò la testa, la sua mole sembrò ridursi per un momento. “No, non lo siete.”

“Allora perché me lo dite? Non sono una bambina, non ho bisogno di favole.”

Guy alzò la testa, il tramonto creava delle ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi. Aveva la voce roca. “Non sono un uomo che ne offre.” Si raddrizzò e fece un passo avanti, con la mandibola che tremava. “Vostro padre sta morendo. Sarà un miracolo se arriverà a vedere la prossima primavera, e i monaci sospettano che non raggiungerà il Natale.”

“Mio Dio,” sussultò Marian. Si sentiva come se la avessero colpita.  
  
“Potrei dirvi quanto sarete vulnerabile. Che il Principe Giovanni e lo sceriffo vi useranno per manipolare le ultime fazioni ribelle all’obbedienza. Che potrebbero usarvi per far cadere in ginocchio questa regione.”

Marian si aggrappò al muro di pietra al suo fianco, rifiutandosi di arretrare mentre Guy entrava nell’ombra di fronte a lei. Si tolse i guanti.

“Potrei ricordarvi quanto sarebbe facile dirmi di sì, sposarmi adesso. Proteggere voi stessa e vostro padre, assicurarvi un futuro, proteggervi da loro. Offrirvi una vita di comodità e rango.” Abbassò la voce. “Offrirvi influenza.”

Marian deglutì. Trovò la propria voce, rotta e tremante. “Allora cosa siete venuto a dirmi, se non questo?”

Guy le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano, sfiorandole il collo.

“Che quando sedete con vostro padre, io sono sempre nei paraggi, sperando che mi chiamerete.”

Deglutì anche lui, e Marian si scoprì di nuovo ad osservare il movimento dei suoi muscoli sottopelle.

“Che quando avrete bisogno, un qualunque bisogno, mi chiamerete.”

Le labbra di Guy tremarono. “Sono venuto a dirvi che non trovo pace quando soffrite.”

Lo stridio del metallo sorprese Marian, che guardò verso il basso. Lui le porse un elegante pugnale d’argento. “Sono venuto a dirvi che sono vostro.”

Marian fissò la lama scintillante, e le parole di suo padre le echeggiarono in mente. Legge. La legge prima del re. Forse aveva ragione, ma la legge arrivava su una lama prima di essere scritta con la piuma, e le lame lavoravano più rapidamente.

Le frecce potevano rompersi, ma le lame potevano essere affilate. E funzionavano soltanto da vicino.

Alzò lo sguardo. Guy era tremendamente stanco, i suoi occhi brillavano e sinctillavano dalle ombre. Riconobbe la speranza. Queste ultime settimane avevano allentato i loro conflitti, li avevano legati grazie al male comune e alla sua stupefacente speranza. Avrebbe preso qualsiasi avanzo che lei gli avesse lasciato cadere ed ora stava offrendo sé stesso.

Suo padre poteva tenersi le sue piume. Meno fermamente di quanto avrebbe voluto, Marian si avvicinò a Guy, tirandolo a sé. Aveva le guance ruvide ma le sue labbra erano morbide e calde. Perse il respiro e rispose al bacio, bisognoso, invitandola a inclinare la testa mentre il suo braccio la avvolgeva.

Quando lei si allontanò, lui si inginocchiò, porgendole il pugnale.

“Marian. Ti prego,” la sua voce era roca e strozzata. “Ti prego, Marian.”

Le labbra di lei erano ancora umide per il contatto con quelle di lui quando strinse la mano sull’elsa del pugnale.


	11. Pensa all'Inghilterra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian si ritrova nell’acqua alta.

Il calore della prima estate lasciò il posto alle tempeste, che strappavano i boccioli dallo stelo e facevano correre gli abitanti di Nottingham alla ricerca di un riparo. Il castello fu rifornito e messo in sicurezza mentre guardie e cameriere si affrettavano a compiere i propri doveri, impazienti di ritrovarsi davanti al focolare.

Marian osservava la pioggia battente e gli alberi piegati attraverso una feritoia. Un lieve brivido le risalì le braccia quando una ventata la ricoprì di goccioline. L’umidità scacciava il calore dalle mura di pietra e lasciava una patina appiccicosa su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse vicina ad un focolare ben curato.

“Devi ringraziare Sir Guy, mia cara,” cinguettò Edward dalla sua sedia ben imbottita. “Controlla il focolare ogni giorno e manda qualcuno ad occuparsene ogni paio d’ore. Vedi che non sono mai a corto di ciocchi?”

Marian si strofinò la fronte. “Sì, padre. Lo ringrazierò da parte tua quando lo vedrò,” gli rispose. Di nuovo. Edward aveva iniziato a ripetersi.

“E quando pensi di vederlo? Vorrei ringraziarlo io stesso ma non ho desiderio di distrarlo.”

Marian chiuse la persiana ed abbassò la tenda. “Presto.” Senza pensarci si mise a riordinare la scrivania. Era così disordinata di questi tempi. “Più tardi oggi stesso, penso.”

“Bene, bene.” Il suo sguardo si fece più acuto. “E per caso hai visto lo sceriffo?”

Marian lo osservò, incuriosita dal cambiamento nel tono della sua voce, poi ripose attentamente il calamaio nella scatola. “No,” disse. “Ho sentito dire che era con il Principe Giovanni, anche se era qualche giorno fa ormai. Sembra che siano stati molto… occupati.”

Edward sorrise.

…

Le tempeste resero le strade intorno a Nottingham inutilizzabili, e la servitù si trovò a dover alloggiare quelli che dovevano essere semplici visitatori in qualità di ospiti a lungo termine. A Marian stessa fu chiesto di organizzare lo staff e si gettò anima e corpo nel compito, non volendo fornire a Vaisey un nuovo bersaglio.

Aveva già abbastanza bersagli dipinti sulla schiena e, se Marian avesse avuto anche un momento di pace, avrebbe ammesso che anche Guy sarebbe stato vulnerabile.

Più vulnerabile.

“Tu, laggiù,” Marian chiamò la prima guardia vestita di nero e giallo che le capitò davanti, grata della distrazione. Le tre cameriere che la accompagnavano cinguettarono quando si inchinò davanti a loro.

Marian sospirò. “Dì a Lord Winchester che le sue stanze sono pronte. Mangeremo alle sette nel salone principale, oppure potrà farsi portare il pasto in camera.”

“Sì, mia signora.”

La guardia fece per andare. Marian stava per dedicarsi al prossimo compito ma si bloccò.

“Aspetta!”

La guardia si girò all’istante. “Sì, mia signora?”

“Quanto sono messe male? Le strade?”

La guardia scrollò le spalle. “Niente carri o carrozze per tre, forse quattro giorni, mia signora, ma un cavaliere capace potrebbe attraversare la foresta facendo molta attenzione.”

Marian annuì e riportò la sua attenzione sulle cameriere. “Ti ringrazio. Prego, non lasciare che ti trattenga ulteriormente.”

“Sì, mia signora.”

....

Non volendo spiegazzare l’abito, Marian rimase in piedi negli appartamenti di suo padre. Parte del suo piano per allontanare l’attenzione da sé stessa e da Guy comprendeva interpretare bene la propria parte, il che significava anche indossare abiti che normalmente non avrebbe scelto e fingere di esserne contenta. C’era fin troppa pelle in mostra perché si sentisse a proprio agio.

“Sei proprio sicuro di non volerti unire a noi per cena? Sembra che tu stia piuttosto bene.”

Edward ridacchiò e le accarezzò il braccio passandole accanto. “No, mia cara. Uno dei vantaggi del morire lentamente è che finalmente ti è permesso di goderti il tempo che ti resta. Non voglio rovinarmelo sedendo su una sedia dura con persone che non mi piacciono mangiando cibo che non mi piace per poi sentirmi malissimo il giorno dopo.”

Con uno sbuffo ben poco nobiliare, Marian prese la sedia da scrivania di suo padre e lo aiutò a sedersi. “Da quel punto di vista, ti invidio.”

Edward la guardò, con gli occhi brillanti. “Non farlo, figlia mia.” Le prese la mano e la strinse con la sua. “Prova pietà per me, forse. Ma non provare invidia, figliola.”

Marian odiava che si fosse ingrigito tanto nonostante il calore della stanza. Gli strinse la mano teneramente e percepì le ossa delicate sotto la pelle sottile, poi si chinò a baciargli la fronte.

“Allora proverò amore per te.”

Edward sorrise. “Un uomo potrebbe avere una sorte ben peggiore. Ora, fila via. Vai ad intrattenere deliziosamente tutti quei serpenti. Si sa quando potrebbero andarsene?”

“Mi hanno detto che le carrozze potrebbero partire tra tre o quattro giorni,” disse Marian mentre versava un bicchiere d’acqua per Edward dalla brocca. “Ma un bravo cavaliere potrebbe attraversare la foresta anche oggi.”

Il volto di Edward si fece sognante e marian sapeva che avrebbe potuto perdersi per ore. “Bene. Bene. Sì, allora devo mettermi al lavoro, mia cara. Porgi le mie scuse a Sir Guy.”

Sir Edward prese la piuma ed aprì il calamaio, mentre Marian scivolò silenziosamente via dalla stanza.

…

Nessuno degli ospiti del castello era sposato, e perciò a Marian sembrò di cenare nel mezzo di un mare di serpenti. Spostò la propria sedia più vicina a Guy in un momento in cui Winchester era girato da un’altra parte.

“Non mi piace quel tipo,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, dipingendosi un sorriso in volto.

“A nessuno piace,” le sussurrò lui di rimando. “Ma lo sceriffo ha bisogno della sua firma, e per questo motivo faremo finta.”

Guy fece una pausa, e Marian osservò gli occhi di lui soffermarsi su di lei. “Sei stupenda stasera. Mi farai sapere se dovessi avere freddo?”

Un tocco sul suo braccio. Marian guardò in basso e vide la mano di lui, rilassata e morbida, sul suo bracciolo. Una guardia si avvicinò e si inchinò a Guy per fargli un breve rapporto.

Poteva ignorarla, o fingere di non averla vista.

Un servitore ritirò i piatti e posizionò di fronte a loro un piatto di delicate pastarelle con fragole. Non riuscendo a resistere, Marian si avvicinò per dare un’occhiata. A poca distanza, dall’altro lato rispetto a Guy, si rese conto dello sguardo lascivo di Winchester e tornò rapidamente al suo posto. Quando si azzardò a dare un’altra occhiata, trovò la congettura nei suoi occhi.

La mano di Guy rimaneva in attesa.

Più audacemente di quanto si sentisse, Marian sfiorò il braccio di lui in punta di dita e lo sentì subito trasalire. La conversazione tra Guy e la guardia si interruppe bruscamente e Marian fece scivolare le dita tra le sue. Guy si voltò parzialmente, il volto addolcito da un sorriso minuscolo.

Winchester sollevò un sopracciglio. “Voi e la vostra signora siete molto belli insieme, Sir Guy. Avete fissato il matrimonio?”

Parole acute si stavano formando sulla lingua di Marian quando Guy rispose. “Con lo sceriffo in viaggio e suo padre molto malato, è stato… impegnativo.”

“Ma non è impegnata?” Winchester si guardò intorno. “Avevo sentito parlare di una proposta precedente?”

Guy le strinse la mano. Gli tremò un muscolo della mandibola, anche se con il pollice le stava accarezzando il polso.

“Un fidanzamento organizzato durante l’infanzia e poi accantonato.”

Marian abbassò lo sguardo. Era un riassunto severo, per quanto accurato.

Winchester sollevò il proprio calice. “A voi, Lady Marian. Siete tanto amabile quanto lo fu vostra madre.”

Mentre il tavolo brindava a lei, Marian si guardò intorno, annuendo man mano, e concluse offrendo un piccolo inchino a Winchester, per quanto odiasse l’idea di farlo.

Ben conscia dell’idea che avrebbe dato, ma non volendo apparire niente di meno che felicemente fidanzata, Marian si piegò nuovamente, stringendo forte la mano di Guy con una mano e puntando al piatto pieno di dolci con l’altra. Ne scelse una con una sottile fetta di fragola in cima e la porse a Guy.

“Mio signore,” disse, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire. Per un breve momento, Guy sembrò incerto. Non era prono alle manifestazioni evidenti, pubbliche o private, ed avevano condiviso un solo bacio finora.

Marian occhieggiò rapidamente la direzione in cui era seduto Winchester e pregò che Guy comprendesse. A prescindere dai suoi sentimenti, aveva bisogno della sua protezione, quindi sorrise dolcemente ed allungò il collo per sussurrargli, “Ci sta guardando.”

“Certo che sì,” sussurrò Guy di risposta, e ridacchiò come se lei gli avesse confidato un segreto, poi acchiappò il dolcetto dalle dita di lei con le labbra. Con gli occhi liquidi la guardò e le baciò la punta delle dita.

Il respiro di Marian le si bloccò in gola, ma la loro recita aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato. I commensali mormoravano in segno d’apprezzamento, e Winchester era rosso in viso.

“Vorrei vedere mio padre prima che si ritiri, Sir Guy,” annunciò Marian. “Potreste accompagnarmi alle sue stanze?”

Guy si alzò immediatamente. Ignorò fischi e commenti salaci. “Il dovere mi chiama, miei signori. Tornerò non appena avrò concluso la mia… commissione.”

…

Rimasero in silenzio durante la prima parte del percorso verso le stanze di Edward. Contro l’oscurità Guy portava una lampada. La luce non bastava a ravvivare la roccia fredda, ma era abbastanza a scacciare il vuoto e riscaldare le pietre grigie con uno spento colore dorato.

Fu Guy a spezzare la quiete. “Mi dispiace, Marian. Non appena lo sceriffo sarà tornato, Winchester si incontrerà con lui e se ne andrà. Non più di qualche giorno e… e mi accerterò che tu non sia mai da sola con lui. Mi inventerò qualche scusa per tenerlo occupato.”

“Grazie,” gli disse Marian con vera gratitudine. Le offriva così tanto e le chiedeva così poco.

Pensierosa, Marian rallentò il passo. “Ti è piaciuto il dolce?”

Lo stivale di Guy si bloccò improvvisamente, e interruppe il passo. “Mi è piaciuto molto, ma,” si fermò, e Marian si girò verso di lui.

La lampada indorava gli spigoli della figura di Guy, illuminandone il profilo. “Ma cosa?”

Le prese il gomito e la tirò più vicina a sé. “C’è qualcosa che mi piace di più.”

Un tocco di piuma, tanto leggero che Marian pensò di averlo immaginato. Così leggero che lo cercò di nuovo per accertarsi che fosse reale. Un tremore nelle labbra di Guy, nei suoi respiri. Le sue mani sulla guancia, calde e ruvide per il tanto lavoro. Un tocco più intenso, un altro. Un lieve tirare al labbro inferiore, che le aveva preso tra le sue.

“Marian…”

Le labbra di lui le sfioravano il naso. Con la mano libera le stava accarezzando i capelli intrecciati, il lato del collo, l’orlo dell’abito.

“Ti prego, Marian,” mormorò Guy con la voce roca. Parole grattate dalla ghiaia e portate dal vento.

“Guy,” Marian stava combattendo contro forze per le quali non aveva un nome. “Io… devo vedere mio padre.”

Un sospiro, anche se sotto la lampada Marian lo vide sorridere, le labbra incorniciate dalla luce. Un altro bacio, ora sulla fronte, poi sulla guancia.

“Vieni, sono certo che sarà lieto di vederti.”

…

Dopo che Guy le ebbe dato la buonanotte ed ebbe ordinato a una guardia di scortarla in stanza entro mezz’ora, Marian comprese appieno cosa aveva detto.

_Ti prego, Marian._

Era una supplica. Forse una domanda.

_Ti prego, Marian._

Anche se, pensandola in modo leggermente diverso, poteva anche essere un intento.

…

Marian aveva appena salutato suo padre e iniziato a dirgli della visita di Winchester quando bussarono alla porta.

“Ho mezz’ora,” rispose Marian. “Aspettate per favore.”

Bussarono ancora, più forte. Marian ringhiò ed attraversò la stanza di gran passo ed aprì la porta di scatto.

“Non saranno passati neanche cinque minuti. Guy ha specificato che avevo mezz’ora!”

La guardia scoppiò a ridere.

Dietro di sé, Marian sentì anche la risata ansante di suo padre.

“Che sta succedendo?” chiese.

La guardia si piegò e l’elmetto gli cadde in mano. “Beh, avevo sperato in un ingresso più dignitoso stavolta, ma eccomi qui.” Robin si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati e sorrise.

Marian si coprì la bocca per la sorpresa. “Padre?” Si girò, e notò che per un attimo il sorriso di Edward non raggiungeva i suoi occhi. Le rivolse un cenno e Marian lo raggiunse.

Al suo orecchio. “La sua verità potrebbe non essere la tua. Fai attenzione.”

Dietro di lei, l’elmetto fu posato sulla scrivania. Quando si girò, Marian vide che una piuma era stata schiacciata dal metallo.

“Bentornato, Sir Hood!” disse Marian allegra. Robin aprì le braccia e lei si lasciò avvolgere dal suo abbraccio. Slanciato e asciutto. Per la prima volta a sua memoria, non si appoggiò a lui. “E dove siete stato in queste lunghe settimane?”

Il sorriso giocoso di Robin si indurì. “Sono stato a consegnare delle lettere.”

“Lettere?” Marian osservò suo padre. Edward annuì, e i suoi occhi portavano lo stesso messaggio di cautela.

Robin le afferrò le braccia. “Il Re ha comunicato che i nobili devono prepararsi per il suo ritorno. Quietamente, senza fanfara. Ho consegnato le missive di tuo padre a tutte le casate leali a Riccardo.”

Marian sorrise. “Ma è magnifico. Tutta l’Inghilterra esulterà!”

“Siamo stati benedetti, Marian! Ancora qualche mese. Tuo padre dice che Riccardo potrebbe arrivare persino per il Natale.”

Edward tossì.

“Davvero,” cominciò Marian cautamente, applicandosi un sorriso. “Notizie gioiose!”

Robin abbassò lo sguardo e le prese le mani. “Dolce Marian,” disse piano. “Ti ho fatto subire così tanto. Ho detto e fatto cose che ti hanno offesa. Ma, vedi, presto potremo stare insieme. Puoi sopportare? Solo fino a Natale? Quando il re tornerà, sarò perdonato e reinserito, tuo padre sarà di nuovo sceriffo, e tutto sarà come dovrebbe essere!”

Le lacrime punsero gli occhi di Marian, offuscandole lo sguardo. Offuscato, ma non accecato.

Ingoiò la propria rabbia, la frustrazione che provava a restare in silenzio, a non fargli notare quanto il suo sogno non fosse altro che una fantasia. Ragnatele da ripulire.

Robin scambiò le sue lacrime e il suo silenzio per gioia, e la strinse in un abbraccio. “Lo so! Davvero è una cosa meravigliosa.” La sollevò e la fece girare come se fosse una bambina. “Marian, ho sognato tutto questo così a lungo. Dimmi che mi aspetterai. Promettimi che avremo la vita che abbiamo pianificato.”

Marian non riuscì a fare altro che tenersi stretta finché non la posò a terra. Quando lo fece, vide il volto di Edward oltre le spalle di Robin.

Annuì severo.

“Ma certo, Robin. Quando tornerà il re. Ti sposerò quando tornerà il re.”  
…

Quando Robin la accompagnò alla porta, frivolo e fin troppo agile per essere una guardia, Marian riuscì a dargli la buonanotte con un sorriso. Non appena la porta si chiuse, vi si appoggiò di peso.

Il tempo passava a prescindere che una persona fosse presente o no. Sembrava che Robin non avesse notato le condizioni di suo padre, o la stanchezza con cui si occupava di lui.

Marian si preparò per la notte e scivolò tra le lenzuola fredde. Dalle finestre aperte osservò gli uomini pattugliare le mura, le torce che saltellavano al passo come lucciole, gettando luci ed ombre nette mentre le guardie attraversavano le partizioni.

Come la luce di una lampada sulle mura grigie. Come una luce dorata che traccia i bordi di un bacio.

Era notte fonda quando Marian cadde in un sonno inquieto pieno di frecce e del clangore delle spade.

...


	12. Penne e Spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester contratta: il Sussex, un po’ del Surrey, e Marian. Indovinate quale non fa piacere a Guy?

Sir Guy di Gisborne osservò il cortile e strinse i denti. Ancora una volta gli uomini di Winchester si stavano avvicinando alla parte domestica del castello, e ormai era quasi a corto di modi per tenerli occupati nel cortile degli allenamenti o in caserma.

Winchester stesso si accontentava di restare nei pressi dell’ufficio di Vaisey, ma aveva espresso disappunto quando i suoi pasti gli erano stati serviti lì. C’era un numero limitato di mappe e documenti che quell’uomo poteva esaminare prima di pretendere libero accesso al castello.

Il che era accaduto il secondo giorno.

Incapace di avvertire Marian di persona, dato che Winchester gli stava tra i piedi in modo irritante, prese da parte la sua guardia giusto prima del cambio turno di mezzogiorno.

“Informa Lady Marian di mantenersi nelle sue stanze per oggi. Può visitare suo padre, ma solo se ce la scorterai di persona.” Guy inclinò la testa verso Winchester. “Vedi di fare in modo che non sia disturbata. Ci guadagnerai un argento.”

L’uomo annuì. “Sissignore!”

…

Non si poteva dire che Guy fosse mai stato felice di vedere Vaisey tornare, ma doveva ammettere di essere quantomeno sollevato.

Guy prese le redini del cavallo. “Le condizioni della strada vi hanno permesso di cavalcare, mio signore?”

“Decentemente. Abbiamo tagliato attraverso la foresta ma non troppo in profondità. Abbiamo sentito che Robin Hood è tornato a Sherwood.” Vaisey lo guardò stringendo gli occhi. Guy ebbe la distinta impressione di essere sotto esame. “Presumo che tu non abbia arato alcun campo in mia assenza?”  
Lo stomaco gli sobbalzò, ma rimase fermo. “Marian ed  
io abbiamo un accordo. Stavamo aspettando il vostro ritorno per sistemare i documenti con suo padre.”

Vaisey gli rivolse un gesto annoiato. “Quel che è. Dimmi di tutti questi uomini. È la livrea di Winchester quella che vedo?”

“Sì, mio signore. È rimasto qui sin dalla tempesta. Desidera incontrarvi il più presto possibile.”

Vaisey alzò le mani. “Può aspettare un’altra ora. Voglio fare un bagno, Gisborne. Predisponilo per me. E non lesinare sulle rose; non serve a nulla farle appassire sullo stelo come la tua lebbrosa.”

…

Guy scortò Winchester allo studio per quella che sperava essere l’ultima volta. Ancora poche ore e quel bastardo pomposo se ne sarebbe andato.

Solo a quel punto avrebbe potuto rischiare di vedere nuovamente Marian. Stasera, si promise. Stasera avrebbe iniziato a lavorare sulle carte con Sir Edward e la sera dopo sarebbero state pronte per Vaisey. Strettamente parlando, a Guy non serviva l’approvazione di Vaisey, ma gli avrebbe fatto comodo. Avrebbe potuto persuadere Vaisey ad allentare un po’ la presa se Guy gli avesse assicurato che lei, e di conseguenza Knighton, Locksley, Nettlestone e gli altri villaggi, fossero sotto controllo.

Come se chiunque potesse controllare Marian.

“Da questa parte, mio signore. Lo sceriffo vi attende.”

Era una parte di lei che amava. Edward aveva cresciuto una figlia coraggiosa. Sapeva essere acuta come una selce e pericolosa come la polvere di carbone o gentile e premurosa come…

Come sua madre.

Era davvero strano che la amasse?

Winchester attese che Guy gli aprisse la porta. Asino pomposo.

“Eccoci qui, mio signore.”

Winchester si coprì la bocca in un gesto di sorpresa fasulla. “Davvero? Pensavo che avremmo preso un altro corridoio. Amo così tanto questo vecchio dedalo ventoso.”

Entrarono e Winchester raggiunse Vaisey al tavolo mentre Guy camminava lento ai bordi della stanza. Dei calici di vino erano stati preparati accanto ad un vassoio di frutta e formaggio.

“Mio caro Winchester,” tubò Vaisey. “Perdonate il mio ritardo, ero a conferire con il Principe. Spero che siamo stati in grado di intrattenervi?” Vaisey guardò verso Guy.

“Un naufragio delizioso, ve lo assicuro. Avrei voluto vedere più da vicino talune attrazioni, ma diamo tempo al tempo.” Winchester piluccò una bacca e se la mangiò, succhiandone il succo dalle dita. “Ditemi, cosa vi ha trattenuto con il Principe Giovanni?”

Vaisey sventolò la mano. “C’è una marmaglia di baroni in Sussex che blatera di libertà e liberi costumi.”

“Di certo questo non sarà un problema. Isolate il capo e lasciatelo marcire in prigione.” Winchester sorrise come soddisfatto dalla propria soluzione.

“Questi non sono banditi di foresta, amico mio. Ed è questo il problema. Non hanno un capo.” Vaisey rabbrividì come di freddo e camminò teatralmente verso il focolare.

“La marmaglia non ha un capo. E questo, caro Winchester, è il motivo per cui il Principe ha bisogno di essere rassicurato della vostra lealtà e del vostro supporto.”

Winchester scrollò le spalle. “Datemi il Sussex.”

Vaisey si bloccò, il suo abito di seta sventolò e si drappeggiò floscio intorno alla sua figura. “Il Sussex?”

“Datemi il Sussex e ridurrò al silenzio la vostra marmaglia.”

La testa di Vaisey fece perno sul suo collo. “Il Sussex.”

“E parte del Surrey.”

“Parte.” Il volto di Vaisey si fece rosa. “Parte. Del Surrey.”

“Solo una parte.” Winchester prese un calice e lo annusò. “Oh sì, e la ragazza.”

“Quale ragazza.”

Il collo di Guy si fece caldo.

Winchester alzò il calice verso la luce. “Ho sempre invidiato Edward di Knighton. Mio padre provò a ottenere Kate per me, ma lei invece sposò Edward. Ma, sapete, penso che la figlia abbia superato la madre, non trovate?”

Guy fece un passo avanti. “Mio signore!”

Vaisey alzò la mano, e Guy chiuse la bocca di scatto. Lo sceriffo schioccò la lingua in disapprovazione. “È troppo, mio signore.”

Winchester posò il calice. “Datemi il Sussex, il confine del Surrey, e Marian, ed avrò placato la ribellione entro il raccolto.”

“Mio signore, vi prego!” Il cuore di Guy batteva all’impazzata, indeciso se urlare o combattere.

Vaisey sbatté la mano sul tavolo. “Il Sussex e la ragazza. Mi tengo il Surrey.”

“Hmm. Condizioni dure, ma sono sempre stato un romantico.” Winchester rialzò il calice e bevve. Poi guardò Guy, flettendo le dita incrostate di anelli. “Spero proprio che la merce sia intatta. Non mi piacerebbe dover restituire una puledra intaccata.”

Vaisey rise rumorosamente. “Non preoccupatevi. La spada di Gisborne e così arrugginita che dubito che sarebbe in grado di trovare il fodero di una puttana.”

Il dolore rimbalzò dietro la fronte di Guy, la sua pelle si tese, il suo stomaco si rigirò. Non significava niente. Non c’era niente. Lui non era niente.

“Ah, ed ecco qui un po’ del nostro vino migliore, mio signore.” Vaisey versò una porzione generosa nel calice di Winchester. “Ora, qui c’è il patto, fatemi prendere una piuma.”

…

Marian si ribellò e fu legata.

Parlò e fu imbavagliata.

La sua raffinata valigia di pelle avorio era stata riempita fino all’orlo sbadatamente. Le sue cose, e le cose che Guy le aveva dato, infilate dentro e danneggiate nell’atto. L’orlo di uno scialle ricamato che le aveva regalato sporgeva dalla chiusura, i punti delicati schiacciati dal metallo.

Non c’era dubbio sulla vita che Winchester aveva pianificato per lei. Il suo confino a Nottingham sarebbe stato un sogno piacevole.

Per entrambi.

“Una giornata tanto piacevole, Lord Vaisey.” Winchester barcollava per la mirabile quantità di vino che aveva ingoiato per celebrare il proprio successo. “Non vedo l’ora di vedere come finisce.”

Gli occhi di Marian si spalancarono con nuovo disgusto. Guy poteva solo immaginare la salva di parole che era stata bloccata dal bavaglio.

Gli bruciavano gli occhi. Quelle labbra. Le dolci, morbide labbra che aveva baciato sarebbero state rovinate entro un’ora.

Cristo, se lo avesse saputo, la avrebbe sposata mentre Vaisey era via, e al diavolo la politica. Al diavolo tutta la politica.

Il ghigno scheletrico sul volto di Vaisey era spietato. “Il Principe avvierà immediatamente i preparativi. Ho già mandato notizia del gioioso avvenimento con il mio messaggero più veloce.”

Winchester rise, strattonando la catena a cui erano collegati i polsi di Marian. Le rigide manette di ferro, metallo nudo contro la pelle di lei, erano troppo strette.

Anche i suoi polsi. Li aveva baciati.

Guy afferrò il pomo della spada e strinse i denti finché non gli si annebbiò la vista. Il divertimento di Winchester avrebbe lasciato Marian ferita e sanguinante per giorni. I polsi di lei si arrossavano di più con ogni strattone incauto.

“Questa è una notizia deliziosa,” biascicò Winchester. “Al vostro messaggero più veloce!” Tirò su le braccia di Marian nella ridicola imitazione di un gesto di vittoria.

Squarciato, Guy si ritirò all’ombra di una colonna. Con l’ultima occhiata colse lo sguardo furioso di Marian. Si sentì appassire nel vederlo passare da rabbia a supplica.

…

Una volta Guy aveva visto un cane che aveva perso la sua compagna. Camminava senza requie accanto alla tana che condividevano, rifiutando il cibo, finché non si era accasciato ed era rimasto lì.

Anni dopo, si pentì di averlo tentato con dei bocconi di cibo. Aveva solo prolungato l’inevitabile.

Ed ora, Guy non provava nulla. Né il peso del suo equipaggiamento né la durezza della sedia che gli si piantava nella schiena. Di tanto in tanto i segni degli strumenti nelle mura di pietra si offuscavano. Un tremito lo attraversò, niente più di un sassolino gettato nell’acqua stagnante.

La punta del suo pugnale d’argento, il pugnale di Marian, roteò sulla punta del suo dito, brillante alla luce del fuoco. La goccia di sangue che versò era accompagnata da una puntura dolorosa, l’unica cosa reale.

Non aveva alcuno scopo. Niente che ne valesse la pena. Marian e tutto quello che rappresentava era la sua ragione di agire. Rappresentava redenzione, una casa e un futuro. Qualcosa di diverso dall’infinita parata di titoli a cui inchinarsi a mendicare. Una perla brillante in un carico di letame.

Le porte si aprirono e si chiusero. Guy non reagì. Premette la punta più a fondo nella carne.

“Tsk, tsk. Così non va, Gisborne.” Vaisey spostò uno sgabello con la pantofola e gli si piantò davanti.

“Se ne è andata. La ho persa,” tirò fuori Guy.

“Hmm. Sì. Persino prima di averla.”

Guy risucchiò il proprio respiro. Questo era un colpo basso, persino per Vaisey. Oggi i suoi insulti erano stati più personali del solito.

“Non fare così adesso,” Vaisey toccò la guancia di Guy, ripulendola dai segni che portava. “Certo… Ho dovuto mettere un’esca succulenta sull’amo, mio caro ragazzo.”

Guy aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?”

Vaisey rimosse la mano dalla guancia di Guy, stringendo i pugno. “Hai visto un messaggero partire oggi, Gisborne?”

I registri, le strade, i cavalli, i cavalieri veloci. Guy ne avrebbe dovuto scegliere uno, avrebbe dovuto autorizzarne la partenza ed ordinare di aprire il cancello. C’era ben poco che arrivava o lasciava Nottingham senza che lui lo sapesse, e di certo non uno dei suoi stessi uomini.

“No.” Un barlume. Solo un barlume nel petto di Guy ma era forte quanto la punta del pugnale.

“Non pensi davvero che mi lascerei prendere il Sussex da quello sbruffone, vero?”

“Avete detto che avevate bisogno di lui per sopprimere la ribellione nel Sussex.”

Vaisey rise. “No, avevo bisogno della sua firma.” Il suo sorriso perse ogni traccia di divertimento che fu rimpiazzato dalla crudeltà.

Il cuore gli tuonava in petto. Nello spazio di un battito ingabbiato e tremante, Guy fu strappato dal turbamento fino all’ipercoscienza.

Aveva visto la pergamena. Winchester la aveva firmata ed aveva apposto il suo sigillo. Era fatta.

Guy balzò dalla sedia rigida, il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene.

Vaisey sorrise. “Ahh, eccolo. Adesso, andiamo a riprenderci il Sussex.”

I passi di Guy si bloccarono. Avrebbe seguito la via, ma non per un bocconcino. Non per prolungare il dolore. Guy sollevò il pugnale, che brillò ancora una volta alla luce del fuoco. Il bagliore maligno della lama riflesse il fuoco infernale che lo seguiva.

Vaisey sospirò. “Va bene. Ci riprenderemo anche lei.”

...


	13. Dalla Parte della Punta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester illumina Marian. Guy fornisce un argomento alternativo.

Più che a bloccarla, il bavaglio serviva a ricordarle di non provarci. Non si poteva dire lo stesso delle catene che le bloccavano caviglie e polsi. Marian aveva smesso di saggiarne la resistenza pur di risparmiarsi ulteriori ferite.

“Il mio castello è adorabile,” biascicò Winchester. “Se ti comporti bene, ti permetterò anche di vederlo, ma niente più cavalcate. Rovinano una donna, sai. Fino ad allora, beh, scoprirai che il tuo alloggio non è proprio il migliore che abbiamo.”

Marian soppresse l’impulso di roteare gli occhi. Non avrebbe rischiato la sua salute sbattendola in una segreta, quindi si trattava dei quartieri della servitù. Una sistemazione grezza, ma niente a che vedere con la foresta.

Winchester si avvicinò. “Sarai una bellissima decorazione per la mia Sala Grande, una volta addomesticata. Edward ti ha lasciata crescere come un rovo selvaggio, tutta rose selvatiche e spine.” La sua mano strisciò sul ventre di lei. “Presto ti farò fiorire in una lady come si deve.”

Con una mossa secca, Marian spinse via il tocco di lui, mugolando nel bavaglio quando le catene di metallo le graffiarono i polsi.

Winchester rise. “Pare che nemmeno Gisborne potesse gestirti. Beh, io sono abituato ad avere successo laddove gli altri falliscono. Molti altri, nel tuo caso.” Giocherellò con le tende della carrozza, sigillando qualsivoglia visuale. 

Marian si portò i polsi doloranti al petto. Si sentiva la pelle lacera e le dita fredde. La carrozza sobbalzò, strofinando di nuovo le bande di ferro contro di lei. Anche se non riusciva a vedere la strada, l’andatura traballante poteva significare solo che erano entrati nella foresta.

Robin. 

Aveva sicuramente ricevuto la notizia. Sarebbe sicuramente arrivato.  
I polsi le sanguinavano.

“Ti farà piacere sapere che la mia memoria è davvero eccellente, mia lady. Ricordo le mie prime lezioni con una scioccante quantità di dettagli, e posso recitare con perfetta precisione i nomi di tutti i miei affittuari, i nomi dei loro figli, e quanto pagano di affitto e di tasse ogni anno. Di questi tempi è una capacità piuttosto utile, non trovi?”

Marian si rifiutò di rispondere.

“Ormai è passato qualche anno, ma ricordo bene il giorno in cui i nostri giovani migliori partirono al fianco di Riccardo. Tutti mantelli bianchi e scudi scintillanti. Sapevo che molti di loro non sarebbero mai tornati, ed io ed il mio più caro amico ci siamo scambiati molte lettere commentando la stupidità dell’intera faccenda, quanto l’intera campagna fosse uno spreco. Non vedevo l’ora di ricevere le sue lettere, le sue parole erano l’ultimo barlume di buonsenso rimasto in Inghilterra.”

Winchester le asciugò il sangue che le si anneriva ai polsi col suo fazzoletto, con noncuranza.

“Venne il giorno in cui un altro gruppo di ragazzi leali era ormai lucido e pronto a partire. Il mio amico mi chiese di raggiungerlo e unirmi alla festa in onore del giovanotto fidanzato con sua figlia.”

Marian lo squadrò.

Lui la ignorò e continuò. “Quindi puoi immaginare la mia sorpresa quando proprio quel ragazzo si presentò vestito da paggio e mi consegnò una lettera affascinante, nella grafia del mio amico, giusto quache mese fa!” Winchester diede una pacca sul ginocchio di Marian, come se avessero appena condiviso una battuta fantastica.

“Edward ci ha provato, sai. Ha provato a nascondere la sua grafia ma sai, i suoi ghirigori… come quelli che ha nella testa in questi giorni, da quel che sento. Capisco che Gisborne non mi sarà mai alleato dopo questa storia, per il tempo che gli rimane, ma con te posso sottomettere tutto il Sussex e questa piccola rivolta. Riunirò le altre lettere di tuo padre e le presenterò come prova del tuo tradimento, e allo stesso tempo incolperò anche lo Sceriffo dato che il tradimento si è consumato sotto il suo tetto.”

Marian batté gli occhi, quasi accecata dall’aver compreso le implicazioni, e turbata dal vortice che si stava formando nel suo stomaco. Oh Signore, aveva pianificato tutto. Era così che ci si sentiva a vedere la speranza spegnersi, la giustizia morire.

“Il Principe Giovanni sarebbe un pazzo a lasciarmi Winchester, il Sussex, Nottingham, Knighton e Locksley, ma non avrebbe scelta se non impiccare i traditori ed espandere le mie terre come ricompensa. Io le lascerò ai miei nipoti e giurerò dignitosamente di tenerti in moglie, incapace di spandere il veleno di tuo padre.” Si accarezzò il mento, pensieroso. “Potrei dire che hai problemi di mente come tuo padre. Renderebbe le cose più facili in seguito.”

Winchester ridacchiò soddisfatto della propria intelligenza, mentre la mente di Marian galoppava. Era probabile che questa idea non fosse uscita dal suo cranio finora, e glielo avesse detto solo perché la credeva sconfitta.

E se Robin non fosse arrivato in fretta, lo sarebbe stata.

La carrozza rallentò, sbatacchiando fino a fermarsi. Marian trattenne il respiro in attesa dell’agguato. Robin se la sarebbe portata nella foresta, ma forse avrebbe lasciato andare Winchester. Stava sempre attento a non uccidere quando si trattava di pari e titolati.

Con un’imprecazione, Winchester si alzò ed aprì la porta della carrozza. Marian masticò il bavaglio, rimuginando sulle possibilità. Winchester avrebbe umiliato suo padre, conquistato il Sussex, e c’era la possibilità che facesse tirare il collo a tutti loro.

Se non l’avessero impiccata, sarebbe rimasta orfana. Le parole di Guy le riempirono le orecchie, anche se non sarebbero stati il Principe Giovanni e lo sceriffo a sfruttarla. Se non uccisa, sarebbe stata venduta.

Se fosse sopravvissuta, sarebbe comunque finita come moglie di Winchester.

Con lo stomaco che si rivoltava, Marian cercò di origliare qualcosa. Dall’esterno arrivava solo un vociare basso. Questo era strano—niente dava soddisfazione a Robin come fare un bel discorso prima di arrivare al punto.

“Perché ci siamo fermati?” Chiese Winchester imperioso, annoiato.

Marian non riusciva a sentire più di un mormorìo, perciò si trascinò sul sedile fino alla finestra, cercando di sbirciare oltre Winchester.

Una guardia, drappeggiata di nero, si stava avvicinando alla portiera della carrozza. A caccia. Rapida e letale nonostante la mole. Fin troppo grossa per essere Robin.

Una mano dardeggiò da sotto il mantello nero e Marian la osservò, ignorando la conversazione di fronte a sé. Un lampo di luce la accecò, un riflesso sul metallo. Una lama.

La sua lama.

Il cappuccio gli cadde, e Guy fece un altro passo silenzioso. I suoi occhi la esaminarono e presero nota del bavaglio, delle manette pesanti ai suoi polsi.

Il suo labbro si piegò in un’espressione furiosa, sollevò il pugnale e annuì in direzione di Winchester.

Marian capì la domanda. La lesse nella cupa determinazione dei suoi occhi freddi e nella presa rigida sulla lama. La lama che le aveva offerto. La lama che lei comandava. Marian lanciò un’occhiata al profilo di Winchester e rammentò le minacce ricevute, guardò in basso e vide i suoi polsi sanguinanti. Vide le maniche di lui ornate da gioielli—un lusso pagato da un migliaio di crudeltà.

Marian incrociò lo sguardo di Guy, e strinse gli occhi.

La lama brillò di nuovo. Un fulmine. Uno strappo umido.

.

Marian ricordava ben poco della cavalcata fino al castello. Era scombussolata fino all’osso, ma aveva le mani libere, e anche la bocca. Libera di parlare, ma non c’erano parole.

Cosa c’era da dire? Mormorò un ringraziamento, e di lì in poi le parole le si bloccarono in gola, tremanti.  
Era scossa.

Si aggrappò dunque all’unica cosa a cui potesse tenersi. Solida.

Guy le prese le mani, che lo stringevano in vita come una morsa. “Sei al sicuro, Marian.”

Marian poté sentire le parole allo stesso modo in cui poteva udirle. La sua percezione della foresta si offuscò, una svolta familiare si fuse con un cumulo di rocce e poi con un boschetto ombroso. Si tenne stretta quando una figura indistinta, snella e chiara, prese forma tra i faggi. Marian seppellì il viso nella pelle prima di ricominciare a tremare.

Quando guardò di nuovo, era sparita.

“Devo riportarti al castello,” si scusò Guy.

Chiuse gli occhi. Vaisey non era lontano. Poteva sentirlo cavalcare.

“Lo so.”

“Non dovremmo se…” Guy si schiarì la gola. “Se—se noi,” lasciò cadere la frase.

Marian mantenne la presa e si appoggiò con la fronte alla sua schiena. Non aveva parole. Cosa c’era da dire?  
...


	14. Forza e Dolcezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occuparsi delle ferite è un brutto affare. Così come mischiare amore e politica.

Marian correva avanti e indietro, facendo attenzione ad aggirare Guy che si aggirava fuori dalle stanze da bagno.

Le mani non gli tremavano più, ma ora doveva distruggere ogni traccia della giornata. Non doveva rimanere neanche un frammento. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe cosparso di sale tutti i sentieri percorsi da Winchester, così che tutto quello che avesse toccato sarebbe morto. Purificato. Un sacrifcio.

Una ragazza si affacciò alla porta, le braccia cariche.

“Mio signore, quello che avete chiesto.”

“Bene.” Guy prese la pila e si diresse verso le stanze di Marian. Il fuoco era attizzato a dovere e cocente. Troppo. Lasciò la pila presso il focolare e si versò del vino.

Guy fissò il fuoco e lasciò che il vino gli bruciasse la gola. Cristo, l’aveva quasi persa, ma come aveva detto Vaisey, era davvero sua? Era stato onesto—le carte erano pronti, era solo una questione di tempismo. La salute di suo padre, le richieste di Vaisey, dirigere Nottingham, e le proprietà di Locksley e Knighton, tutte queste cose gli prendevano tempo. C’erano giorni in cui poteva ritenersi fortunato a incontrare Marian, per non parlare di corteggiarla e avanzare il loro fidanzamento.

Aveva fallito. Guy di Gisborne, lord senza terra, avido lacchè, aveva fallito nell’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto liberarlo. Redimerlo.

Se voleva diventare un marito doveva comportarsi da tale. La sua spada poteva arrivare solo fino a un certo punto. A Marian serviva anche uno scudo.

Un combattente esperto sapeva usare entrambi, e Guy di Gisborne era almeno un combattente esperto. Sarebbe riuscito ad essere di più?

Il vino aveva qualche giorno e stava diventando acido. Le cameriere non si aspettavano che Maria tornasse. Guy lo ingoiò in fretta e urlò di portare del vino fresco e delle lenzuola mentre colpiva brutalmente il fuoco. I tronchi caddero su sé stessi mostrando i primi carboni, che brillavano di un giallo caldo.

Guy diede un calcio alla pila sul pavimento. Il vino acido gli risalì in bocca quando si chinò a raccoglierla e Guy dovette rimandarlo giù. Prese il morbido abito marrone chiaro, cosparso di rosso. Era bello, seppur cucito in fretta.

Per le fiamme non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

…

Guy stava sistemando un tronco nuovo nel focolare, indeciso se aggiungerne un altro, quando Marian entrò, fiancheggiata dalle cameriere. Una di loro portava una valigetta medica, e Guy le disse di posarla sul tavolo.

“Sir Guy,” disse Marian con una riverenza tremolante. I suoi capelli bagnati erano intrecciati stretti.

“Mia signora,” si inchinò Guy. L’altra cameriera stava finendo di lisciare le lenzuola pulite, mentre quelle con Marian si attardavano, trafficando col suo abito. Guy provò a tenere le mani dietro la schiena, poi a incrociare le braccia sul petto, poi desiderò di potersele tagliare. “Avete mangiato?”

Marian sorrise appena. “Un pochino. Non ho molto appetito.”

Guy sollevò il fiasco nuovo, scintillante. “Un po’ di vino, magari?”

Le cameriere uscirono dalla stanza, e Marian congedò le sue attendenti con poche parole.

“Ma mia signora, le ferite--”

Marian alzò la mano. “Sono a malapena da medicare. Posso farcela.”

Se ne andarono riluttanti. Guy non riusciva a capire se le loro riverenze fossero nervose perché lo temevano o perché temevano per la loro padrona. Marian rimase presso la porta mentre uscivano. Non appena fu chiusa del tutto, il suo sorriso paziente svanì e si appoggiò alla porta.

Guy riempì un calice fino all’orlo. “Ecco, bevi.”

“Mi offri spesso del vino,” disse Marian strofinandosi la fronte. “Ma non voglio ubriacarmi.”

“Sto per medicarti le ferite. Sarà più facile se lo sei.” Guy versò un secondo bicchiere e bevve un sorso.

Marian si raddrizzò. “Me ne occuperò io.”

Voleva risponderle—ricordarle come sarebbe finita la giornata se fosse stata lei a ‘occuparsene’ o se lui non fosse intervenuto. Voleva ricordarle che forse non sarebbe stata curata con tanta attenzione, ma le parole gli vennero meno. Non era qui per rimproverarla.

Guy aprì il bauletto e ne estrasse unguento e bende, poi le portò fino alle sedie accanto al fuoco. Le spalle di Marian, dalla postura ferrea fino a un momento prima, si erano ammorbidite. Camminò verso il tavolo e alzò il calice.

“Ouch,” mormorò, portandosi una mano alle labbra.

“Posso occuparmi anche di quelle,” disse Guy gentilmente mentre riscaldava il barattolo di unguento tra le mani.

Lei rimase in piedi a fissare le sedie, toccandosi le labbra. Guy aprì il vasetto e la raggiunse, imprecando tra sé e sé. Avrebbe dovuto occuparsene prima, aveva le labbra gonfie e spaccate. Alla luce del fuoco riusciva a vedere i sottili rivoletti di sangue rosso intorno alla bocca di lei. Una ferita dolorosa, ma non pericolosa. Le toccò la mandibola, accarezzando l’osso con le dita.

“Marian?”

Il mento testardo si addolcì e piegò la testa all’indietro, offrendogli le labbra. Guy spalmò l’unguento prima sulle labbra, poi intorno alla bocca laddove il bavaglio aveva sfregato e irritato la pelle.

Quando ebbe finito, Marian prese il calice e bevve un lungo sorso, sussultando ma senza fermarsi. Alzando il braccio, la manica si spostò e Guy riuscì ad vederle il polso.

Osservò la pelle lacera lasciata dalle catene-- era stato troppo frettoloso con la morte di Winchester. Gli anelli di pelle ferita intorno ai polsi ci avrebbero messo parecchi giorni a rimarginarsi come si deve in modo che potesse indossare dei bendaggi leggeri.

Guy prese il bicchiere vuoto di lei e lo riempì di nuovo. “Un altro. In fretta.”

“Perché?”

Le porse il calice e le sollevò la manica. Marian fece una smorfia. Guy versò del vino su una benda di lino. “Devo pulirle.”

Marian si guardò il polso, rigirò la mano e poté vedere che la ferita sanguinante la circondava. Si portò il calice fino al caminetto, si sedette e gli porse entrambi i polsi.

Era l’invito più diretto che avrebbe ricevuto.

Guy si sedette di fronte a lei e le prese la mano libera. “Bevi.”

Lei bevette un sorso. Non appena ebbe ingoiato, Guy premette la benda inzuppata nel vino sulla ferita.

“Ouch!”

“Bevi.”

“Servirà a qualcosa?” ansimò Marian.

“Se me lo devi chiedere, non hai bevuto abbastanza.”

Svuotò di nuovo il bicchiere, e poi lo fece ancora una volta.

Mentre gli occhi di lei iniziavano ad offuscarsi, Guy ripulì la ferite dalla sporcizia e vi applicò uno spesso strato di unguento, prima di bendare con attenzione ciascun polso. Poi le riempì di nuovo il bicchiere.

“Vuoi vedere tuo padre?”

Marian prese il calice. “Sa niente?”

“No.”

Marian si accigliò e sollevò il polso. “No. Non finché queste non guariscono abbastanza.” Bevette il suo vino. “Ma… magari potresti dirgli che non sto bene, e non desidero farlo ammalare.”

L’aria nella stanza cambiò, come se una finestra fosse stata spalancata. Il volto di Marian, per quanto gonfio, era addolcito da un certo rossore, e si tolse le pantofole.

Guy si inchinò per raccoglierle. “Raddoppierò la sorveglianza alla tua porta stanotte.”

“Non è necessario.” La mano di lei si posò sulla spalla di lui. Era un gesto minimo, ma era il tipo di cosa comune che tanto bramava, quindi si sedette accanto alla sua sedia e vi si appoggiò. Lentamente all’inizio, ma senza esitare, le dita di lei si avventurarono lungo il suo collo.

“Ti farò io la guardia stanotte, mia signora,” mormorò. La sua mano gli accarezzava i capelli delicatamente, mentre osservava le fiamme. Guy fece scivolare il braccio dietro la schiena di lei e le posò la testa sulla gamba.

Le carezze gentili tra i suoi capelli erano lente e ferme, e quando urtava i polsi non sussultava di dolore, ma si limitava a cambiare movimento. Una carezza sulla guancia, poi di nuovo tra i capelli. Guy immaginò la scena dipinta con colori tenui, due amanti coricati davanti al fuoco, prima o forse dopo, e le accarezzò la caviglia, seguendo la linea delle ossa. Si posò con il volto sulla coscia di lei. Desiderò che fosse vero.

Voleva rimanere lì, accanto a lei. Voleva portarla a letto e stringerla tutta la notte, e svegliarla con un bacio al sorgere del sole. Di più. Ma le sue dita si muovevano lente, e desiderò che questo durasse per sempre, non solo per stanotte. Quando la mano di lei cadde di lato, Guy sospirò e si alzò dal pavimento.

Marian gli rivolse un sorriso assonnato quando la adagiò sul letto e le rimboccò la coperta. Si costrinse ad allontanarsi, a mettere via le medicine e ravvivare il fuoco.

Mentre impilava i carboni ardenti, gli occhi gli caddero su un frammento rosso. Il bordo era bruciato e annerito, i punti storti e fragili come la ragione per cui era stato fatto. Guy gettò il frammento nel fuoco e lo osservò svolazzare e posarsi su un carbone prima di annerirsi ed incenerirsi del tutto.

“Guy?”

“Sì?” Ripose l’attizzatoio sul supporto, la raggiunse a lato del letto e le prese la mano tesa.

“Ci vedremo domani?”

Guy non riuscì a fermarsi. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia, e lasciò che le sue labbra sfiorassero quelle di lei.

“Sì. Dormi, Marian.”

…

Guy fece cenno alla guardia di aprire la porta. Sir Edward, stanco ma seduto alla propria scrivania, alzò gli occhi dalla cena.

“Sir Guy, a cosa debbo la vostra visita?”

“Una questione di una certa urgenza.” Guy ordinò alla guardia di uscire e chiuse la porta. “Parlerò chiaramente, e confido che farete lo stesso.”

...


End file.
